


Avatar of Voltron

by ImyourCardiganAngel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Avatar: The Last Airbender AU, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImyourCardiganAngel/pseuds/ImyourCardiganAngel
Summary: The Avatar is supposed to bring peace and prosperity to the nations; however, they've disappeared. The people had given up on them, until a man rose to power claiming to be the Avatar. He spread stories of his bending power and has his forces stationed throughout the nations. But one man knows the truth, and has made it his mission to find the real Avatar. But he can't do it alone.~being reworked, not completely changed, more like upgraded...hiatus for now (got so many ideas in my head rn)~





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is one of my first fics, and I decided to write this because I am a fan of both Avatar and Voltron, and thought it would be fun to bring the Voltron characters into the world of bending! I don't have a set plot, just writing as I go as that's how I seem to write best! But hope you enjoy it!  
> This will not follow the plot of Avatar, but will include some ideas from it, nor will the Voltron characters be replacing the Avatar characters; this is just the Voltron characters in the world of Avatar. I own none of these characters, they belong to Dreamworks' Voltron, and I don't own the ideas that come from the show Avatar: the Last Airbender.

Water. Earth. Fire. Air. 

These are the elements that make up the nations. Peace and security are longed for by all after years of discourse and distrust upon the disappearance of the Avatar, the only one able to control all elements and bring a sense of peace among the nations. At least, that’s what the legends say. The people of all nations have begun to dismiss the Avatar as being nothing more than a story, told to keep children in line. They haven’t made an appearance despite the numerous wars and struggles that have left villages ransacked, cities deserted, and morals decaying. 

But alas, the Avatar appears during the nations’ most dire need, and he promises to bring about a new golden age filled with peace and prosperity for all, to which the people hungrily respond, crowning him Emperor of all. Stories of his impressive bending spread through the country, as well as stories of his strict ruling, which he justifies by saying peace cannot grow in a ground so soiled with deception and doubt as that which the nations are currently built upon. Many believe the Emperor can deliver all he says, many hope to the gods that he can finally relieve them of their despair and struggle, but there are always those who will remain doubtful until what they’re promised is delivered; however, none rise to challenge the Emperor as he spreads his forces throughout the nations, identifiable by their dark clothing and purple sashes, sporting a tattoo on their right wrist to exhibit their loyalty.

But one man knows the truth. The truth about the Emperor, and how he is a man of deception and has a thirst for power. With all the nations now under his thumb, the only thing that could bring his empire crashing down is the truth. It’s the only thing he fears and now the man who holds this secret is in danger, a danger he is well aware of. He’s been attacked numerous times, managing to escape with only a few scrapes and bruises every time except for one. He remembers the numbness as he stared at where his arm used to be, his mouth opening and closing in shock as a coldness seeped through his body as quickly as the blood was flowing out of it. The deep, throaty chuckle of his attacker still rang through his head whenever he closed his eyes, but then the memory of soft hands would chase it away. He was left to die, by any means he should have died lying in his own blood, but he hadn’t. That’s the only thing he was certain of. A wisp of white air, a gentle touch, worried eyes- these fleeting memories were all he had of his savior. Every time he would try and focus on these memories they would disappear, like a ghost blown away with the wind. He had woken up at an air temple, healed, though his arm was still missing to his disappointment, and only received blank stares when he had tried to describe the savior from his memories.

That was years ago. He was no longer hunted, the Emperor assuming he had died- at least his near-death experience had come with some benefit- and he now had a metal arm, thanks to the airbenders sending him to an inventor who created his new arm, which had taken some getting used to, but now he isn't sure how he'd live without it. He currently lived in a remote shack with the only friend he had managed to make. And said friend was currently staring at him like he was insane.

“You want to do what now?” They asked, incredulously.

“Find the Avatar. Keith, they’re still out there, I know it,” Shiro sighed. He had been trying to reason with Keith about this for a while now, but the boy just didn’t see his side of things. Sure, he knew the kid looked up to him, one usually does that when you make a significant difference in someone’s life, but Shiro always treated him as equal, never speaking to him in a condescending tone to influence him. “You know about Zarkon, which I am still not happy you dragged that out of me- you know how much danger that puts you in!” 

Keith waved him off, growling. “I don’t care about that. You’re not being hunted anymore, so I’m not in any danger either, but all that could change with this insane idea you’ve convinced yourself of.”

“I have to do this, Keith! No one but the Avatar can stop Emperor Zarkon, he’s far too powerful now.” Shiro frowned deeply. “But I can’t do it alone.” His eyes rested on Keith, who was refusing to make eye contact with him, biting his lip as he mulled his options over.

“We don’t even know the first place to look, or, might I remind you, have a means of traveling,” Keith raised his eyes begrudgingly, frowning deeply and making it known he was not happy, but then again, when was he?

“Actually, I’ve got an idea on where to start,” Shiro smiled, and Keith groaned in defeat, but Shiro caught the small smirk catching at his lips and glint in his eyes before he brought up his hands to hide his face.


	2. Chapter Two

Keith gaped at the structure sitting atop the mountain, it looked as if the entire place was floating on a cloud. He squinted his eyes as he caught sight of numerous objects flying around the buildings as bees do to flowers, and quickly realized they were people flying on gliders. He followed closely behind Shiro as they walked under the archway marking the entrance, still trying to catch his breath from the climb up- this place was not easy to get to, and that was the intention. They entered a courtyard where a lone figure stood at the center, arms clasped behind him as he stared out into the clouds. He turned, catching sight of the pair and a wide smile broke out on his face. He spun on his heels, the loose cloth- a rich red that almost matched his bright orange hair and, Keith raised his eyebrows, dramatic mustache- draped over one of his shoulders swinging around with him. He unclasped his hands and seemed to float over to Shiro, engulfing him in a tight hug.

“Good to see you too, Coran,” Shiro chuckled, patting the man’s back with his free hand.

“Shiro, I haven’t seen you since the accident! How have you been? You look good,” the man said animatedly, looking Shiro up and down, tapping his metal arm appreciatively.

“I’ve been great, thanks to you guys,” Shiro smiled, then motioned to Keith. “This is my friend, Keith.” 

Coran glanced over at Keith, eyes warm, and bowed his head in greeting. “Welcome to our temple!” Keith remained silent, but nodded his own greeting.

Coran clasped his hands behind him once more, and glanced between the pair, taking in their tense posture and tight faces. “I see there is a reason you have come to visit. Allow me to finish my lesson, then we can speak.”

He turned around once more, walking back to his place at the center of the courtyard. He drew an arm up, his chest swelling with a deep breath, then brought his fingers to his lips, releasing an ear-piercing whistle. Shiro and Keith winced, covering their ears at the shrill noise, and they watched as the flying figures circled through the air and down towards the courtyard, landing around Coran one after the other in a graceful fashion. Keith stared in amazement as he saw most of the students were children, excited smiles dawning their faces as they ran over to their friends with delight and wonder in their eyes; Keith glanced down at his feet- this was what a childhood was supposed to look like. 

“Alright children!” Coran’s voice rose over the laughter, a finger raised as he began to give the group their next set of instructions. 

Whatever he was saying obviously pleased the kids as they quickly began to leave the courtyard in a sea of yellow and orange and red. Coran watched them leave with a soft smile and adoring eyes, shaking his head as one kid stumbled to his knees, and with the flick of his wrist, a small tornado swirled towards the kid and lifted him to his feet. He giggled, shyly glancing back at Coran, and ran off to catch up with the group. 

“Now,” Coran spoke, his voice not overly loud, but could be easily heard over the blowing wind and rustling of leaves. “What is it that brings you to seek out my presence?”

Shiro stepped forward, rubbing his wooden hand absently. “Coran, we need your help in finding the Avatar.”

Coran paused for a moment, taking in a sharp breath, but recovered before Shiro could notice; however, it didn’t escape Keith’s eyes. “The Avatar? Nobody’s seen or heard from them in years. How could I possibly assist you?” He chuckled, a little nervously in Keith’s opinion.

“Well, since their incarnation should be Air currently, we thought that maybe you’d be able to give us an idea as to where they might have gone.”

“Me?” Coran glanced at his feet. “I’m sorry, Shiro, but I don’t-“

“Alright, cut the crap,” Keith spoke up, earning surprised glances from both Shiro and Coran. “Shiro’s told me about his accident and how he woke up here. He’s told me that nobody knew who had brought him, repeatedly telling him they found him lying just outside the entrance. I know it all. But I know you were covering for them- Shiro’s savior,” he was still receiving perplexed looks from both men standing before him. “So, who were they? What aren’t you telling us?” He finished firmly, crossing his arms and fixing Coran with a glare.

“Keith, that’s not why we’re-“ Shiro started.

“The Avatar and your savior are connected,” Keith interrupted, glaring at Shiro out of frustration. “He’s playing dumb, just like the airbenders did when you asked them about who saved you years ago.”

“Shiro,” Coran spoke up, stepping forward tentatively, head dipped. “He’s right. The person who saved you had asked to remain anonymous, but that was years ago. I know why you are here- Emperor Zarkon.” Shiro nodded, unblinking eyes trained on the monk. “The needs at present outweigh the request made in the past.”

“Coran, you don’t have to explain yourself any further. I understand-“

“No,” Coran said a little more firmly than he meant, smiling nervously. “No, this does connect to the Avatar, and while I do not know where they are, I know who they are.” He smiled at his memories, Shiro still staring at him in shock, Keith mirroring him as he had only acted on a hunch, snapping questions at the monk out of irritation at the lack of information they had pleasantly. “She was a very dear friend, in fact.” 

“She?” Shiro breathed, eyes finally breaking away from Coran’s figure as he sifted though his memories- a flash of white again, then gone, replaced by gentle eyes, gone. He shook his head.

“Shiro?” Keith was at his side, holding tightly onto his arm and looking at him in concern.

“What does she look like?” He directed the question at Coran. “Where did she go?”

“She had beautiful white hair, like the very clouds that float across the sky today.” Coran smiled, glancing up at the sky wistfully. “Her skin is dark, and her eyes the clearest blue I have ever seen. She is one of a kind.” Coran sighed, his eyes trailing back down to Shiro and Keith, who were listening attentively. “She grew up here. I was good friends with her father, who was the humblest man I’ve ever met. He was so proud when he found out his daughter was the Avatar, and guided her through the toughest parts of her training.”

“How could he be proud when she deserted her duties?” Keith burst out suddenly, anger curling his lips. “How could she let Zarkon take over the nations? Where is she?”

Coran looked sad as his eyes fell on Keith, his shoulders slumping tiredly. “I wish I knew, or I would go and collect her myself. Alas, she disappeared without a trace, leaving behind no note or explanation. She was so young when she found out about her destiny, and it was my fault. I slipped up and forced the monks to break the news to her. It’s was a lot of stress for a girl her age to take on, and I fear this was a factor in her disappearance. This was before Zarkon appeared and rose to power, however, so she must not know of his ambitions.”

“That’s no excuse! How could she not know? He’s dominated almost every corner of the world! She disappeared and left the world to his mercy!” Keith growled.

“Keith,” Shiro’s firm voice sliced through his growing frustrations, a hand at his elbow grounding him further. “We are here to find her, not blame her.” He turned back to Coran. “Maybe her father knows where she is? Can we speak to him?”

“Unfortunately, he has passed. Emperor Zarkon attacked us early in his journey for power, and he died in battle, but secured the safety of this temple in doing so. I fear, however, it is only a matter of time before Zarkon returns with a greater army than before!”

“And you have no idea where she might be?” Shiro asked, eyes hopeful as he watched Coran dig around in his brain.

“No,” Coran said, eyes hardening, showing he made up his mind. “I am sorry. But,” He raised a finger, drawing Shiro and Keith’s gaze to it. “I may have a way to sense where she is, follow me.” He turned dramatically, hand still raised, and cloth billowing behind him. 

Keith and Shiro followed him deeper into the complex, walking down hallways with high ceilings and frescos decorating the walls, which led to, what Keith felt like, a never-ending staircase carved out of stone. They stopped at two large, stone doors, a lock made of intertwining pipes set at their center. Coran steadied his feet and raised his arms back, then forward, releasing two streams of air into the pipes, which turned three carved, wooden spirals, unlocking the door. Coran stepped forward, and pushed the doors open with a grunt, dust and stale air rushed over the trio, and Keith coughed, rubbing his eyes and nose free of dust. But when he opened his eyes, he gaped at the room before him; Shiro was as well, stepping through the entrance with his mouth still open. Keith followed, turning slowly in a circle, eyes trailing over the tiers of statues that rose infinitely towards the ceiling. 

“What is this place?” Keith breathed, jerking back to reality as he backed into a statue. 

The final ring spiraled towards the center of the room, and Coran was standing before the statue placed directly in the center. Keith studied the numerous faces of the statues he passed; all held the same blank expression and stiff, closed pose. 

“This is the Hall of Avatars. It holds statues depicting the past lives of the Avatar, which is quite an impressive number!” Coran chuckled.

“No kidding,” Keith replied, attention drawing to the statue he now stood before, the one at the center of the room.

She wore the baggy clothes of the air nomads, a small smile gracing her lips, and wide, dull eyes. Her hair flowed down her back, still managing to look like a cloud despite being carved of stone, and her hands were clasped delicately in front of her.

“So, this is her?” Keith asked, glancing at Coran.

“Indeed. This is Allura,” Coran smiled, looking nostalgic.

Shiro gasped, walking up beside Coran, eyes never leaving the statue. “This is her, this is who saved me?” He breathed to himself. He sighed in relief as her image was restored in his mind; he was no longer struggling to see her through half-lidded eyes.

“Shiro?” Keith called out lightly. “Are you okay?”

“Never better,” Shiro cleared his throat, turning to Coran. “So, uh, you said you could sense her, somehow?”

“Yes,” Coran’s eyes solidified as he came back to the present. “We had a strong connection while she was here, and air nomads are known to be more connected to the spiritual side of life. It’s never been done before, mostly because there hasn’t been a need for it, but I think it’ll work! What have we got to lose?”

“What exactly are you going to do?” Shiro scrunched his eyebrows, glancing between Coran and the statue.

“It’s easier if I show you,” Coran wiggled his fingers, then placed his hands on the statue’s temples, closing his eyes.

He took a deep breath, then released it, then took another one, and released it, repeating this until he fell into a meditative state. His face was twisted in concentration, and Keith glanced at Shiro, raising an eyebrow. Shiro shrugged, and sat down on the ground, criss-crossing his legs; Keith sighed and copied him. They stayed like that for a while, Keith almost giving up when suddenly the eyes of all the statues lit up in, glowing blue. Shiro and Keith jumped to their feet, eyes following the spiraling of the lights as they traveled upwards, lighting each incarnation. They glanced back at Coran, who’s position had not changed, hoping this was a sign that he had been successful.

Then Coran’s hands disconnected from the statue, the lights dying as he did so, and braced himself against the stone, looking exhausted. He stared at the ground as he normalized his breathing. Shiro and Keith were glancing at him expectantly.

“Well?” Keith spoke first, and Coran raised his eyes to him. “Did it work? Did you find her?”

“Sort of.” He said vaguely, frowning a bit as he tried to piece together the string of images he had seen. “I only saw the images of the head of a lionturtle carved in stone, glowing crystals, and a scroll?” He spoke as if it were a question, eyes fluttering closed as he reached inside his mind for the images once more. “Yes. That is what I saw.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Keith growled, scrunching his eyebrows as he tried to link these images together, but coming up empty.

“Could that be what Allura is seeing?” Shiro suggested.

“Possibly,” 

“Even if it is, that still doesn’t tell us where she is!” Keith cried out, throwing his hands in the air.

“Maybe not specifically, but it does give us a clue. It’s more than what we had before.” Shiro answered, hands on his hips as he stared quizzically at the statue of Allura, as if she might come to life and tell them what the images mean. “Coran, are you able to assist us in our search?” Shiro turned to the monk, face hopeful, but Coran shook his head, stroking his mustache.

“I cannot abandon the children here, and stop their regular lessons. You boys are more than capable of finding Allura, and me accompanying you wouldn’t speed matters up.”

“I understand,” Shiro nodded. “Thank you, Coran.”

The monk bowed his head. “Find her, Shiro, and help her find herself. I fear she doubts her abilities, and believes the world can help itself better than she can help it. But I do ask for one favor,” Shiro raised his eyebrows, awaiting Coran’s next words. “Bring her back here first. I must see her, and I think returning to familiar surroundings will prove beneficial to her before anything else.”

“Of course. You have my word.” Shiro nodded, then rubbed the back of his neck. “Can I ask a favor from you now?” Shiro smiled widely as Coran and Keith both turned to him with a questioning look.


	3. Chapter Three

Keith growled, arms crossed and hair flying every which way in the wind, stinging his skin. Not only had Shiro woken him up to get an early start, but then he had dragged Keith onto the back of this beast and taken off hundreds of feet into the air. Shiro threw constant glances over his shoulder, a small smile upon his lips, but Keith would only send a withering glare his way. Shiro chuckled, used to Keith’s attitude when he was in a foul mood; what Keith was not used to was being hundreds of feet off the ground! Every jerk and shake of the beast below him made his death grip on the saddle tighten- his knuckles were already white.

 

“Where are we heading to now, Shiro?”

  
Shiro turned around from where he sat on the head of his beast- flying sky bison, actually, he’d correct Keith- with a grin on his face. “Kyoshi Island,” He answered, his tuft of white hair blowing in the wind and a relaxed smile on his face. “An old friend lives there, and I think they would be interested in our mission.”

  
“You say mission like it was given to us by a higher power. Don’t you think this could all just be a wild porcupine-goose chase? I mean, maybe the Avatar disappeared because she needed a break! Who knows why? I don’t.” Shiro was looking at him in disappointment again; Keith often expressed his disbelief, mostly because he wanted to make sure Shiro knew their search could turn up different results than what he was expecting.

  
“All I’m saying is people don’t disappear without a reason, and if I disappeared, I wouldn’t want anyone to come find me!” Keith huffed.

  
“That’s because you hate people, Keith,” Shiro chuckled.

  
“I don’t hate-“

  
“I know. I’m only messing with you,” Shiro interrupted him gently. “You just prefer your own company over others.”

  
“Exactly!” Keith said, spluttering when an especially large chunk of hair flew into his mouth. He growled and found a piece of elastic to tie his hair back with, sighing in relief at the cool air rushing over his stinging skin. His eyes snapped open when he heard Shiro chuckling.

  
“What?”

“Nothing. We’re here,” Shiro said quickly, guiding the flying bison into a gentle spiral.

  
Keith leaned over the saddle, making sure he had a firm grip before doing so, and watched as details of the small village came into view as the ground grew closer. His eyes rested on a large statue of a fierce woman wielding two fans rising from the center of the village, the vibrant colors painted on her face only served to accentuate her intimidating expression. Keith immediately liked her.

  
“That’s Avatar Kyoshi,” Shiro explained. “This island’s namesake. They worship her, and for good reason! I’ll have to tell you her story later, I think you’d enjoy! She was pretty hardcore.” Keith grunted his approval, making a mental note to remind Shiro later, knowing he won’t remember to tell Keith the tale on his own accord.

  
Shiro landed his bison at the edge of the village, not wanting to alarm anyone, and the pair hopped off; Keith smiled at the sensation of firm ground under him once more. They heard music emanating from further within the village, and followed it until they found everyone crowded near the base of the statue. Keith and Shiro stood on their toes to gaze over the crowd, seeing a group of women clad similarly to the statue- dark green robes, white and red face paint, gold headband and matching fans- that rose behind them moving swiftly and precisely. Each movement held purpose, and while Keith didn’t understand its meaning, he saw that the women performed it with every ounce of strength they had. When their routine ended, they folded their fans and bowed, the crowd clapping and cheering them on. The women snapped their fans open once more and began a new hypnotic routine. A tug on Keith’s arm drew his attention back to a smiling Shiro, who turned and lead him away from the crowd. He was about to ask where they were going when he spotted a man waving to them from a porch.

  
“Matt,” Shiro called, returning the wave with his prosthetic hand. “Long time no see!”

  
“Shiro! It has been a while, hasn’t it? I like the new hairstyle!” He pointed to the white tuft, while Shiro just laughed, which Keith didn’t understand. He knew the story behind it, and it wasn’t something he thought to laugh at.

  
“This is Keith, a firebender,” Shiro stepped aside, revealing Keith who flinched slightly at the lack of protection. “We were enjoying the Kyoshi Warriors’ performance. Definitely don’t want to get in a fight with them!” Shiro chuckled.

  
“You got that right. Katie’s performing today! She completed her training a couple weeks ago,” Matt added, wearing a proud smile.

  
Shiro’s eyes widened and he glanced back at the group of women, shielding his eyes against the sun. He turned back around after seemingly finding what, or who, he had been looking for.  
“She may be small, but she’s a fierce as a Saber-toothed Moose-lion!” Shiro chuckled.

  
“Don’t I know it,” Matt smiled fondly. “So, what brought you to old Kyoshi Island?”

  
Shiro grew serious. “Best if we talk inside.”

  
Matt nodded and waved them inside. The trio sat on cushions on the floor, and Shiro got down to business. Matt listened solemnly, nodding occasionally to show his understanding. Keith listened as Shiro recounted what he had told Keith numerous times before they decided to set out to find the Avatar. Keith agreed that the Emperor was a scam, knew it from the beginning, but just didn’t see the point in calling him out, anyone who did earned themselves a death sentence. Zarkon was just another power-hungry mogul looking to take control, but Keith wasn’t so sure that finding the Avatar was the right route to go. If they wanted to help, then why hadn’t they shown up yet? They were supposed to keep the peace, so why weren’t they here to confront Emperor Zarkon? Keith shook his head, returning his attention to the current conversation.

  
Matt was staring doubtfully at Shiro as Keith had, but not unkindly, just in the way one does when a new idea is brought to their attention. He shook his head and smiled, glancing back at Shiro’s passive face.

  
“You’re braver than me, that’s for sure, my friend!” He chuckled. “And I agree with you- the Avatar is the only one powerful enough to bring Zarkon down. But unfortunately, I can’t accompany you. Duties tie me down here for now, but I know of someone else who may want in.” He grinned. “I’ll take you to them now.”

  
Matt lead them back towards the center of town, and upon arriving Keith noticed the crowd had dispersed, only the Kyoshi Warriors remained. Matt waved and a girl, at least two feet shorter than any of the other warriors, broke away from the group, trotting over. They were promptly engulfed in a hug from Matt, and they tried their best to resist.

  
“I’m a freaking Kyoshi Warrior, Matt!” They yelled, wriggling in his grip.

 

“Love you too, Katie,” Matt said, releasing her and ruffling her hair.

  
“You know I hate that name,” she grumbled.

  
“You performed great today!” Matt said, adopting that proud smile again. “They thought so too!” He jerked a finger in Shiro and Keith’s direction.

  
“Shiro!” Katie yelled, seeming to just notice the extra two people standing beside her brother, and Shiro ruffled her hair.

  
“Hey, Pidge,” Shiro chuckled. “Good to see you again. Congrats on completing your training!” He gave her a high-five. Then he stepped aside, revealing Keith for a second time. “This is my friend Keith. He’s a firebender.”

 

“Firebender, huh? You don’t look so tough,” Pidge got right in Keith’s face, surprising him and he took a step back, tripping and falling onto his butt.

  
Everyone burst into laughter, and Keith wished death would come for him right then and there. He scowled his fiercest scowl, grumbling as he stood back up, brushing off his pants. He crossed his arms with a huff, looking angrily at the ground. Shiro patted his shoulder, but he moved out of reach.

  
“Anyway, Pidge, I was just telling your brother about a mission me and Keith are on. He thought you might be interested!” Shiro continued, and Pidge listened as he repeated what he had told Matt, a wide smile breaking out on her face.

  
“I would love to come, Shiro!” She exclaimed, bouncing a in place. “The moment I laid eyes on The Galra, I wanted to knock their heads together! Oh, I’ve gotta pack my things! I am so not missing out on this,” Then she ran off.

  
Matt and Shiro chuckled, watching her go, running surprisingly well given her outfit. She reappeared minutes later, lugging a bag, the excited smile still on her face, but this time free of makeup. She had also shed changed her long skirt for loose pants and a shirt, and a sash tied off around her waist. She plopped the bag down at Shiro’s feet, before running back to the group of Kyoshi Warriors, who all lit up at her news and gave her a group hug. They waved as she returned to Shiro’s side.

  
“Are we leaving now?” She asked eagerly.

  
“As much as I would love to stay, yes. We should move on. There’s still a few more places we have to stop at,” Shiro explained, frowning in thought.

  
They said goodbye to Matt and made their way back to their flying bison, who had somehow found some hay and was currently munching on it. Keith was bringing up the rear, dragging Pidge’s bag of- Keith didn’t even know, only that is was probably heavier than the girl herself. Shiro jumped effortlessly onto the back of the bison, and Keith glared at him.

  
Keith grumbled, hoisting the bag into his arms. “Damn his grace and flying beast.”

  
Pidge burst out laughing beside him. “Glad to see I’m not the only one who hates flying.” Then she climbed on board via the bison’s tail, Keith following behind.  
“Where to next, captian?”

 

“Don’t call me that, and the Northern Water Tribe.” Shiro answered, then snapped the reigns. “Yip Yip!”

  
“Why do we have to go to the coldest place on Earth?” Keith groaned as they rose into the sky, falling into his usual slouched, arms-crossed position.

  
“There’s an amazing waterbender there- don’t let him know I said that,” Shiro said quickly, and Keith and Pidge shared a confused glance. “It’s going to be hard to convince his parents to let him come, but we have to try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I realized that I made the mistake of having Keith call Shiro an airbender, and I just want to clarify Shiro is a nonbender. I updated this chapter so it no longer has that mistake as of 1/18. Thanks! Hope your enjoying this story!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team arrives at the Northern Watertribe. They hope to be in and out the next day, but things don't go as planned.

The air grew colder with each passing hour. Keith had broken out his parka a few hours ago as he had zero, and he repeats, zero tolerance for cold. The teasing from Shiro and Pidge didn’t bother him, at least he was warmer than them.

“There it is!” Pidge shouted, pointing enthusiastically.

Keith sat up, rubbing his eyes tiredly and squinted to where her finger was pointing. His jaw dropped at the magnificent structure; wall of ice after wall of ice rose before the actual city complex. A network of canals cut through the city, boats floating by filled with either goods or people. Shiro clucked his tongue, and his sky bison descended down into the water as they approached the first wall. A row of guards executed a series of movements and the walls began to open, allowing them to swim through. As the wall behind them closed, the next one opened, and so on until they reached the city. It glistened in the sun, and Keith couldn’t stop staring at everything. It was so white, so pure, and, dare he say it, beautiful. Pidge seemed equally amazed, so Keith didn’t bother trying to hide it. Kids ran alongside them, waving and laughing, until their parents called them back to their sides; curved boats cut through the water smoothly, gliding effortlessly as everything about this place seemed to- even the people. 

One of these small boats passed by just then, a boy with tan skin and soft brown hair sat regally inside. He wore a cloak of purple, the symbol of the Northern Watertribe decorating its shoulders, and a fur-lined collar and hood hung down his back. He turned his gaze onto the trio, his eyes a startling blue, like the very water they were floating in. Keith gasped, averting his gaze as a chill went up his spine, but it wasn’t from the cold.

“Lance!” Shiro called, waving a hand and drawing the captivating blue eyes to him, and causing a wide smile, as blinding as the ice all around them, to break out over his face.

How did Shiro know all these people? Keith thought incredulously.

The boat passed, Keith’s eyes lingering on the back of the boy, before he slid over to Shiro. “Who was that?”

“Wouldn’t peg him as your type,” Shiro smirked slyly, and Keith shoved his shoulder. “I’m kidding. That was Lance, Prince of the Northern Watertribe. His parents are the leaders of the tribe, and he is the best waterbender I know, albeit the only one I know personally.” He now spoke loud enough for Pidge to hear, who was still staring at everything with wide eyes. “We are attending his coming-of-age gala tonight, so I need you guys on your best behavior if we are to even have a chance of getting his parents to agree to let him come.”

“What if he doesn’t want to come?” Pidge piped up.

“Oh, trust me, he is going to want to come.”

***

The gala was held in an extravagant room; lights lit up the ice in numerous colors, performers danced as the water flowed around their bodies, and fountains spurted out water on either end, filling the room with the soothing noise of flowing water. Shiro had explained to both Keith and Pidge the traditional views of the Northern Watertribe and proper etiquette expected from them. They stuck together as Shiro wandered off to go sweet talk the King and Queen; Keith was not jealous of him. Pidge and himself probably looked completely out of place among the elegant and graceful people and decorations around them.

Pidge tugged him from place to place, pausing to watch the dancers, fluid and soft in their movements- which Pidge scoffed at- before settling down at the table, large plates of food sitting down the length of the table. Pidge started stuffing her face with food, while Keith hesitantly poked at the floating bits in the bowl before him. He scrunched his noise at the smell.

“What’s wrong? Don’t like stewed sea plums?” The sudden voice made Keith jerk in surprise, spilling the bowl’s contents, which quickly replaced themselves back into the ceramic.

Keith glanced sideways, annoyed with the sudden visitor, but whatever train of thought that had been passing through his mind quickly disappeared when ice blue eyes met his, freezing him in place.

“It’s an acquired taste,” they continued, shrugging, before pulling his lips into a dashing smile. “The name’s Lance.”

“Yeah, I- I know,” Keith managed to mumble, pulling himself together before he began to drool. Lance pouted, Keith having said something different than what he had been expecting. “I’m with Shiro,” Keith explained, the boy’s eyes lit up in recognition.

“Oh! You were on the back of the sky bison! Sorry, didn’t recognize you with your hair pulled back!” He chuckled, tugging on the small pony-tail at the base of Keith’s neck. Keith suddenly became self-conscious, and turned his gaze back to his bowl of stewed sea prunes.

“Don’t mind him! He’s just awkward.” Pidge saved him, reaching a hand across to shake Lance’s. “Call me Pidge- don’t ask,” she raised a hand at Lance’s confused glance.  
Then she went back to eating, leaving Keith high and dry once more. He could feel the boy’s gaze on him, icing him over as they trailed over his body; Keith glanced towards him when it became too much. 

“So, you’re a prince, huh?” He blurted out.

“Yeah,” Lance laughed. 

“What’s it- what’s it like?” Keith stuttered, growing self-conscious again.

Lance shrugged, letting his gaze wander around the room. Keith relaxed a little bit now that that weight was lifted. “It’s nice. Can’t complain. But sometimes I wish I could just be one of them, part of the faceless crowd that doesn’t receive any special attention.”

Keith nodded and swallowed, unsure what to say next. His throat closed and his heart was beating a mile a minute. Gosh, why couldn’t he hold a conversation like a normal person, Keith groaned inwardly.

“So what brings you here?” Lance’s voice interrupted his panic.

“Uh, the Galra.”

Lance’s eyes narrowed, his mouth falling into a tight line. He looked suddenly dangerous. “Are you a Galra member?”

“No!” Keith yelled, then looked sheepish at his outburst. “No, we just- Shiro and I, and now Pidge- want to stop them. We’re recruiting people to help find the Avatar and put an end to The Galra.”

Lance sat back in his chair, his usual peppy demeanor returning to him instantly. “Then count me in!”

“Shiro said you’d want to come,” Keith said, the corner of his lips quirking. “It’s your parents we’ve got to sweet talk.” He jerked a thumb across the room, to where Shiro was laughing with the King and Queen. Lance’s eyes followed.

He waved a hand dismissively, showing he wasn’t worried. But then his attention was drawn elsewhere as a group of giggling girls passed by, casting shy glances at the prince. He seemed to melt and gave them a brilliant smile, shooting finger guns at them.

“Being prince does have its perks,” he sighed.

Keith scowled. “I’m sure it does.”

“What was that?” Lance asked, his attention on Keith once more.

“I didn’t say anything,” Keith assured him.

“No, you definitely said something,” Lance raised an eyebrow at him, not dropping it. “Were you insulting me? I feel like you were insulting me.”

“He probably was, that’s all it seems he can do. That and complain about the cold- useless firebenders,” Pidge smirked, sticking her tongue out at Keith who glared at her.

Lance turned wide eyes on him. “You’re a firebender?”

Keith nodded shyly; fire was probably the most feared element, just because of the damage it could cause, so Keith was always wary with who he told about his bending. But Lance wasn’t looking at him in fear, instead a wide smile and bright eyes stared back.

“I’ve never met a firebender!” He exclaimed excitedly. “Can you show me some moves?”

Keith glanced around sheepishly, relaxing a little when he realized people weren’t paying them any attention. “I don’t think that’s a good idea,” he answered, eyeing the ice all around him.  
Lance looked a little crestfallen, but nodded. “You’re right. Sorry, sometimes I don’t think. I just get really excited and everything goes right out!” His hand made a swooping motion in front of his lips.

Keith gave him a soft smile, then glanced at his bowl, now holding cold soup. An idea popped into his head as a flame of courage ignited inside of him, and he nudged Lance with a smirk, catching his attention once more. He raised the bowl to his mouth, a small flame puffing from between his lips, effectively warming the soup and impressing Lance, who was smiling even wider now. He set the bowl back down on the table, suddenly shy as his courage faded. A shadow fell over them then, and they looked up to see Shiro standing over them, hands on his hips.

“Glad to see you three getting along, cause you’re going to be spending a lot of time together.” He smirked proudly.

“No way! Shiro, you didn’t,” Lance gasped.

“I did.” 

“This is why you’re my favorite person!” Lance jumped to his feet and gave Shiro a bear hug. “How’d you manage to convince my parents? I can’t even convince them to let me surf right outside the gates!”

“Guess you don’t have the same sweet-talking abilities as I do!” Shiro smirked, and Lance grumbled. “We leave in the morning. Until then, enjoy yourselves! But don’t stay out too late.” He finished sternly, pointing a finger at Pidge who gave him an innocent smile, slurping her soup, which earned her a lecture about etiquette all over again.

“Hey,” Keith glanced away from watching Pidge get punished, finding Lance inches from his face. “Wanna go do an activity?”

Keith’s face immediately grew red, and he hoped the lighting was dim enough to hide it. “What- what kind of activity?”

“Well, you’ve never been to the Northern Watertribe, right?” Keith shook his head to answer the question. “Then I’ll give you a tour!”

Keith shrugged, trying to act nonchalant, and followed Lance out of the room.

“That’s how I met Hunk,” Lance recounted, balancing on the edge of an ice bridge as he told Keith a story about an old friend, before his parents had a ‘freak ou’t and ‘locked him in this city’- as told by Lance. “Do you think I’ll ever see him again?”

Keith glanced up at Lance, who looked lost in his thoughts, a frown tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

“Maybe,” Keith said casually, not wanting to crush his hopes, but also not wanting to tell him a complete lie. So, he gave the safest answer.

It seemed to comfort Lance, as he shook his head, his usual amused facial expression returning. “Come on!” He said, hopping off the bridge’s rim and landing with a thud beside Keith, placing a hand on his shoulder to steady himself. “There’s one more place I want to show you!”

Lance lead him down many streets, taking numerous turns until Keith was completely lost. He wasn’t sure how anybody could differentiate between the streets since each one looked the same, but Keith guessed being locked down in this city lead one with as much energy as Lance to commit every twist and turn to memory. Lance pointed out various things as they passed, spirting out facts with a proud smile; he may talk like he hates this place, but Keith could tell he loved this city and its people. 

Eventually, they arrived at their intended destination. Lance showcasing an incredible view of the ocean stretching before them with a dramatic flare of a hand. Sure, Keith had seen the ocean countless times- it was the only thing to see when flying on the back of a sky bison at times- but he’d never seen it like this. The moon hung high in the sky, its light illuminating the gentle crests of the ocean’s swelling surface. The sky was riddled with stars, its midnight blue matching the ocean, making it hard to determine where the ocean stopped and the sky began. A cool breeze ruffled Keith’s bangs and he closed his eyes against the soft bite of the wind, glad to have slipped on his parka before following Lance into the city. He glanced at the prince beside him, who had no doubt seen this sight countless times, but still looked at it in awe, a soft smile gracing his lips and eyes that flicked to and fro, trying to drink in every detail.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Lance breathed in barely a whisper.

Keith nodded, not wanting to break the serene silence, however, a question he had been turning over in his mind found its way out of his mouth. “Do you really get you power from the moon?”

“Legends say it was the moon that taught my ancestors how to bend, but we’re not powerless without it. We just grow stronger when it rises, as you do with the sun.” Lance answered.  
Keith stared at him in surprise. “You said you never met a firebender before,”

“When you’re trapped in a city from ten years old, there’s plenty of reading that can be done. Just because I haven’t left this place in almost ten years, doesn’t mean I’m ignorant of the outside world.”

“I wasn’t- I didn’t mean-“

“I know.” Lance smiled pleasantly, cutting Keith off from his stuttering. Then he glanced back at the moon at the center of the sky, a peaceful silence settling over them.

Keith calmed with the rise and fall of the waves. He could live with a view like this, but it was the cold that would be hard to get used to. Firebenders are able to warm themselves with a breathing technique, but Keith had no reason to learn it as he didn’t think he’d ever end up at the Northern Watertribe! 

“What’s that?” Lance’s voice drew him out of his thoughts, and Keith followed Lance’s gaze to the horizon. He squinted trying to make out anything other than the dark water. “It’s right there, a blob on the horizon.” Lance was now pointing, trying to guide Keith to where he was looking.

“I can’t see anything,” Keith grumbled, still searching the horizon.

He eventually gave up and turned to look at Lance, who was still staring out at the ocean, mouth downturned in a deep frown. Then something landed in his hair, and Keith’s eyes zeroed in on it. It was a black snowflake; others began to fall from the sky and Keith’s mouth dropped open in recognition. Black snow could only mean one thing. His eyes snapped back to the horizon, but he still couldn’t see anything.

“What is it?” Lance was looking at him sternly now, having noticed the falling snow as well.

“Snow covered in soot,” Keith wiped a finger across the ground, the soot turning it black. “Which can only mean one thing- a fleet of firenation ships from the Galra navy.” Keith looked grimly up at Lance, who was staring back with wide eyes.

Suddenly, Lance grabbed Keith’s wrist, dragging his legs into motion and rushing back towards the palace. “We need to warn everyone, get everyone to safety before they arrive.” He called frantically over his shoulder, grip tightening on Keith. “I knew they would come here eventually.” He muttered to himself, pumping his legs harder.

Keith was having trouble keeping up, his feet slipping on the ice, and the fact that Lance’s legs were twice as long as his wasn’t helping. But he persevered, and followed every twist and turn Lance made until they were climbing the palace steps, and bursting through the doors containing the gala.

“The Galra are coming!” Lance shouted, and the room fell silent, all eyes turning towards the pair.

Lance’s parents stood, rushing to the center of the room. “Now is not the time for jokes, Lance.” His father scolded seriously, his mother staring at him worriedly, hands clasped tightly before her.

“It’s not- I’m not- tell them, Keith!” Lance turned to him, as did everyone else in the room.

Keith gulped, “Er, Prince Lance is telling the truth. Black snow is falling,” Keith freed his hand from where Lance’s still held it firmly, and held it up to show the blackened fingers.

Gasps erupted, and the King strode forward, inspecting Keith’s hand more closely. His eyes widened in realization, and he turned swiftly to address his people.

“We must evacuate the city. The Emperor may claim to advocate peace, but he has presented no evidence to support that. I do not trust him, and will not risk my people to remain in his goodwill. Warriors to your stations, we are to prepare for the worse. Do not attack until attacked ourselves.” 

The room remained in a determined silence for a moment, then everyone collected themselves and got to work. Warriors rushed out to their assigned positions, and the people ran to collect their families; the whole city was on the defensive now.

The King turned back to Lance and Keith. “You must get to safety, my son,” he spoke sternly, placing a hand on Lance’s shoulder.

Lance grimaced and pulled his shoulder free. “I will not hide while my people fight!” 

“Lance, we do not know if there will even be a fight,” his mother appeared at her husband’s side, looking tired and worn.

“Mama, I must stay for the people.” Lance grasped her hands in his, and gave them a firm squeeze.

“Fine,” his father spoke, looking down at him sternly, mouth in a tight line. “But I want someone to be with you at all times.”

“No problem, Keith here has volunteered!” Lance replied giddily, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“I, uh, did?” Keith stuttered, caught off guard, but a firm squeeze cleared his head. “Yeah, I won’t leave his side.” Keith nodded, setting his jaw and hoping to look trustworthy.

The King nodded approvingly, and turned to find Shiro and Pidge behind him, holding dao swords and fans respectively.

“We will help fight as well.” Shiro crossed an arm over his chest in a sign of respect.

“Thank you,” the King bowed his head in gratefulness. “Now get to your positions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite chapter so far! It was really fun to write! Get ready for some bending (and non-bending) action next chapter!


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle begins! Lotor shows up and wreaks havoc, and Lance does something unexpected. Will the Northern Watertribe fall or live on?

The battleships could be seen clearly now, and there were hundreds of them. This was definitely not going to be a peaceful confrontation. Lance and Keith stood atop the wall as they had done the night before, only this time they were marveling at the size of Zarkon’s forces. Lance looked grim, eyes clouded as he scanned the stretch of ocean before him, but he held himself as anyone in his position should; he was determined to protect his people, that was evident, and Keith admired him a little more for it. 

Suddenly, a fireball was soaring through the sky towards the ice walls. A horn sounded, a signal from the King it was time to take action. Water immediately sprouted up, dousing the fire before it crashed at the base of the wall, though it left a sizable dent as its core was a rock. More followed in its wake, the warriors working furiously to keep up. The ships grew steadily closer, and Lance was pacing impatiently.

“Lance,” Keith said, grabbing his shoulder to still him, hoping to ground him. “Your people are safe, Shiro and Pidge will take good care of them as they get to safety.”

Lance’s blue eyes met his, worry and anger clouding them, but he nods anyway and stops pacing. Keith is itching to start fighting as well, he feels useless just waiting around, but he manages to hide it well, only the clenching of his fists evidence to his eagerness. 

And then the first wave of ships reach the bank, soldiers clad in cloths of purple and gray and black jumping off and racing towards the walls. The waterbending soldiers split duties, half focusing on the raining fireballs and the rest on the soldiers. Lance and Keith join in, knocking back the soldiers rushing the banks. Lance’s movements are graceful as he directs his water whip and commands the water to freeze them in place. Keith smiles as he shoots his flames at them, carefully avoiding Lance’s water works. 

But they were quickly becoming outnumbered as more ships arrived, and they soon breached the walls, as was expected, and slowly filtered into the city where more waterbending soldiers awaited them. Some of the Glara soldiers rode Kimodo Rhinoceros, strong and thick-skinned animals that easily broke through the ice of the walls, flattening anything and anyone in their path. Keith spotted a familiar smug face and scowled. The man’s white hair matched the ice and his hands were clasped behind his back as he approached the city, his over-confidence evident in his gaze and stride. He was surrounded by four bodyguards of different sizes, but all were women.

“Who is that?” Lance muttered beside Keith, and Keith turned to him, seeing he was talking about the same guy.

“Zarkon’s son, Prince Lotor.” Keith said grimly, not able to stop his distaste in his voice.

“Well, let’s go give him a warm welcome!” Lance said, eyes alight and still locked on the receding figure.

“Lance, I don’t think that’s a good idea. Someone else will take care of him, you don’t have to.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Well, I’m going whether you come or not.” He smirked, knowing he’d won and Keith glared at him, but it was lost on his back, Lance having already turned in pursuit of Lotor.

Keith grumbled but followed. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was kind of excited for the fight to ensue. He hasn’t had a decent fight since he met Shiro, which he was grateful for, but he suddenly needed to get it out of his system.

They raced through the chaotic streets, taking out any Galra that crossed their paths and helping fellow soldiers when needed. Lance scanned the crowd, eyes searching for white hair, which proved rather difficult with all the white ice surrounding them; however, he caught sight of him ducking into a building.

“Oh, hell no,” Lance whispered, dashing after him and leaving Keith struggling to keep up as they weaved between the fighting bodies.

Keith was forced to pause his pursuit when a Galra soldier engaged him, though it ended just as quickly as it started and as he threw them on the ground as Shiro and Pidge rushed up to him.

“Keith! Where’s Lance?” Shiro asked, sword at the ready and eyes scanning the fighting figures around them.

Keith nodded to the building Lance had disappeared into. “I was following him, but got interrupted. Come on, he’s in pursuit of Lotor and his goons.” Keith’s face was grim, and Shiro turned wide eyes on him.

“Then we best get moving. We can’t let him face them alone!”

The trio rushed into the building, Pidge following in confused silence, but she knew there was a time to ask question and a time to fight and ask later, and now was the latter of the two. They find Lance crouched in the shadows, eyes locked ahead of him.

“What took ya’?” He whispered at the sound of their footsteps.

“Galra soldier held me up. But I brought back up,” Lance turned to see Shiro and Pidge waving at him, he gave them a nod and tight smile before focusing back on the room in front of him.

Keith crouched beside him, eyes taking in the greenery before him in surprise. “What is this place?”

“It’s one of kind, an oasis in the city. I’ve spent many days in here, meditating with the fish, reading ancient scrolls, practicing my waterbending, that kind of stuff.” 

“Meditating with the fish?” Pidge whispered, looking dubious.

“Yes, this is the house of- oh no.” Lance’s face fell, and he frantically looked back into the room in realization. “We have to stop them!”

He dashed into the room before any of his companions could grab him and make him make sense. Keith shrugged at the looks Shiro and Pidge were giving him, and followed Lance, jogging up to his side, Shiro and Pidge arriving not long after. Across the pond, Lotor and his four companions squared up to them, sneers on their faces.

“Ah, the prince has graced me with his presence.” Lotor spoke, and Lance narrowed his eyes. 

“Step away from them.” Lance ground out, taking up a stance.

“So, he has figured out my plan, hm? You’re very clever. We princes have to be, don’t you think?”

Lance didn’t reply, instead a water whip attacked the five enemies, who scattered, the four women immediately rushing them. Lance took on the first woman to arrive, dodging the knives she flicked at him, her face hidden by a bulky hood. Keith roared and attacked the next, his fist aflame. The woman countered with her own blue flames. Shiro sliced at the biggest of the four goons, dodging the rocks she threw at him. And lastly, Pidge engaged a flighty woman, who would not stay still, but nothing Pidge couldn’t handle, easily blocking her opponent’s jabs.

Lance was dousing his opponent with spouts of water from the pond. Each step she took equaled another rush of water, and she struggled to counterattack. He growled and threw her up in the hair with his water, sending her flying into the bushes far behind. He whirled on Lotor, fully knowing his companions can handle their own. But he froze when he saw the wriggling fish in the white-haired prince’s grip, a cruel smile on his face.

“You’re too late!” He snarled, forming an icicle from the water that separated the two and bringing it down.

“No!” Lance screamed, lunging forward even though he knew it was futile.

His breath grew ragged in anger as he watched the limp fish fall back into the water, it’s companion rushing over to it, circling it in alarm- Lance could feel it. He could also feel the dead fish’s pain, or rather absence of it, like a coil tightening around his stomach. He drew himself up again, not realizing he had collapsed to his knees, and his eyes locked onto Lotor, who was chuckling darkly. Lance roared, the sound as raw as the emotions he felt, and raised a hand, sending a large wave washing over an unprepared Lotor. Lance stepped into the water of the pond, drawing up tentacles of water around him, and shooting icicles from them at Lotor, who had collected himself. He dodged them easily and bended the others away with the flick of his wrist.

“While this has been fun, I must take my leave.” Lotor said boredly, as if he wasn’t being attacked at the moment. “My work is done here.”

Lance didn’t let up, but Lotor managed to slip away through an unknown exit, as did the four women, leaving no trace. Lance sunk in the water, reaching a hand out to tenderly touch the scales of the wounded fish, but snatched them back when the feeling of something missing tightened in his stomach. The other fish swam over to him, black scales glinting to match the way Lance currently felt, and proceeded to circle him continuously. 

“Lance,” a soft voice drifted over to him, and his eyes lifted from the dead fish to dark eyes. Shiro was crouched in front of him, Pidge and Keith on either side. “What happened?”

“He killed it. He killed the fish.” Lance said in despair, feeling hollow as reality set in when he spoke the words.

“Yeah, we get that. But why are you so devastated over a fish?” Pidge cut in, though gently seeing as Lance seemed heavily affected.

“This fish is, or rather was, the guardian of the moon.” Lance retorted, but it didn’t have much power behind it. “The other fish is the guardian of the ocean, and together they are what holds the spirit of waterbending. Without both, there is no balance, and our waterbending weakens until it disappears completely.” As if on cue, the sky began to redden, the moon’s light fading from white to pink to blood red.

“What’s- what’s going on?” Keith stuttered, glancing at the sky in disbelief. “Can we fix it?”

But Lance didn’t respond, and the three of them looked back at the waterbender. He was sitting cross-legged in the water, hands together and eyes tightly shut. The black fish was circling him, the white spot on its back glowing. Shiro, Pidge, and Keith watched curiously, not understanding what was going on. Suddenly, Lance’s body fell limp, submerging under the water as it began to glow an eerie blue. Keith rushed into the water, grabbing for Lance’s body, fingers clutching cloth as he pulled Lance back to the surface. But as he did so, the water coalesced into the towering shape of a fish, and at its center was a figure, arms moving as if they were controlling the glowing water. Shiro and Pidge were matching Keith’s expression, mouths hanging open and eyes wide as they watched the fish make its own exit through the wall of ice. Shiro shook his head, but it was Pidge who spoke.

“What just happened?”

“I- uh- I think that was Lance,” Keith muttered, eyes locked on the new opening and hands still clutching at Lance’s clothes, his head resting on Keith’s chest so he wouldn’t slip under the water again.

“But- but that’s impossible!”

“Obviously not,” Shiro said, placing his hand on Pidge’s shoulder and giving them a soft smile. “Science won’t be able to explain everything.”

Pidge sagged, grumbling, and Shiro turned to Keith. “Stay with Lance, and we’ll go see what that, er, fish is up to. Come on, Pidge!”

The two dashed out of the hole in the wall, leaving Keith sitting in a pond with an unconscious prince laying on him. He gave Lance a once over, making sure he was still breathing, which he was albeit a little too shallow for Keith’s comfort. He scooped Lance into his arms, moving out of the water and back onto dry land, lighting his palm to provide some warmth, and to begin drying their clothes as best he could. When the silence and Lance’s unmoving body became too much for him, he started pacing, his mind racing about what Lance could possibly be doing, and where Lotor went, and what the Galra’s true intentions were. He was interrupted when the glowing fish walked, or more like glided, back through the wall, sinking back into the water. Lance’s eyes fluttered open, and he gasped, flying upright. 

“Lance! What the hell-“

“I know what I have to do!” Lance cut him off, crawling to the edge of the water and closing his hands around the dead fish.

Keith remained silent, not wanting to disrupt the intense look of concentration on Lance’s face. He watched as the fish twitched, its scales knitting together before his very eyes. Lance’s hands were glowing blue, and when he pulled away the fish was swimming as if it hadn’t been dead just a second ago. Keith knelt beside Lance, mouth agape, as he watched the white and black fish circle each other. Lance smiled in relief, the unbalanced feeling disappearing from within his stomach.

“What did you do? How?”

“I gave it some of my quintessence, or energy. It’s how we all bend, the energy given to our ancestors long ago.”

“Who gave it to them?”

Lance shrugged, fatigue visibly overtaking him. “It’s lost to history.”

“What about non-benders?”

“Everyone has some sort of quintessence.”

“Lance!”

Shiro and Pidge ran over to the pair, sporting matching expressions of astonishment. They took a moment to catch their breath.

“What the hell did we just witness?” Pidge exclaimed, still breathless.

“You took out half the fleet and sent the rest running!” Shiro added.

“Too bad I didn’t take out the whole fleet.” Lance said, face hardening.

“Dude, how did you do that?” Pidge asked eagerly, adjusting her glasses.

“I bonded with the guardian of the ocean,” Lance pointed at the black fish still happily circling the white.

“He’s healed!? The white fish isn’t dead? How much did we miss?” Pidge practically shrieked, unable to process everything that was going on.

Lance sighed heavily, eyes closing, so Keith answered for him, explaining as best he could what Lance had told him, which admittedly wasn’t much, but Shiro and Pidge seemed to accept it, withholding any other questions.

“Come on, let’s get you back to the palace so you can rest,” Keith muttered, hoisting himself and Lance to their feet.

Shiro helped Keith with the weight, slinging one of Lance’s arms over his shoulders, and Pidge trailed quietly behind, head probably still spinning with today’s events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, hope you liked this! Action scenes are always hard to describe- you either over describe it or under describe it- but I hope everything made sense! Feel free to ask any questions or make any suggestions! I just love the idea of waterbending Lance being super powerful, more than one would think by just looking at him. Hunk will be coming up next (right after I figure out the best way to introduce him :) )!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To the city of Omashu to find a certain earthbender. Things don't go as planned, and Lance is a horrible role model who drags Keith into unwanted trouble.

Shiro, Keith, and Pidge all stood outside by their sky bison, waiting for Lance to show up. They had hoped to leave an hour ago, but the prince was nowhere to be seen, though, after yesterday, they cut him some slack. The city looked a mess, ice walls broken down and scattered soldiers everywhere, but it wouldn’t take long for the Northern Watertribe to be restored to its usual glory. They had thrown a celebration last night in honor of the spirits watching over them, and spirits were high. Keith and Pidge had stuck to the shadows, uncomfortable with such extravagant displays, and Lance’s absence had made time pass too slow for Keith.

Finally, they spotted Lance running towards them, waving a hand with an excited smile on his face. He was dressed in a fur-lined parka that matched his eyes, dark blue pants, and brown boots. A bag was slung over his shoulder, bouncing with his movements.

“Finally,” Keith and Pidge groaned simultaneously, though in good humor. Lance stuck his tongue out at them.

“Sorry, guys,” Lance panted. “It takes work to look this beautiful every day. And my parents had to give the whole parent talk- Don’t be an idiot, Lance! Don’t get yourself killed!- yada yada!”

“And are you going to head their advice?” Shiro asked, eyebrow raised.

“Course not, Shiro. You know me!” Lance laughed, and Shiro shook his head, a smile on his face nevertheless. 

Shiro hopped up onto the bison’s head, picking up the reigns, and Lance climbed up the tail, dropping his bag and proceeded to lay on it nonchalantly. Keith tied his hair back, not wanting to deal with his blowing hair today, and before long, they were in the air, Lance smiling wildly, looking over the edge in a child-like, but endearing, manner. 

“Ever flown before?” Pidge asked Lance, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

“Only in my dreams!” Lance laughed giddily.

“Not exactly what I’d dream about. I hate flying- it’s uncomfortable and smelly. And I’m supposed to just trust this thing under me to stay in the air?” Keith muttered, crossing his arms and frowning.

Pidge shrugged. “I’ll never get used to it. But there are definitely worse ways of traveling.”

“Are you dissing my sky bison?” Shiro called, looking over his shoulder.

“No!” All three chorused, a sudden look of fear passing over their faces.

“I’m joking,” then he turned around and pointed a finger at them seriously. “But nobody makes fun of Voltron and lives.”

All three passengers nodded eagerly, gulping; Shiro laughed, a deep belly laugh, and everyone couldn’t help but join in. They felt so free soaring through the air with the wind in their hair, and Keith decided that maybe this mission wasn’t going to be a waste of time after all.

 

Shiro sat atop the head of Voltron, frowning down at the map splayed before him. He’d been like that for the past hour, and Keith inwardly groaned- why didn’t he just ask for help? Something was obviously stumping him. Lance picked up on this as well, and broke the silence.

“What’s up, Shiro?” He asked, leaning against the saddle and peering down at the map as well.

“I was hoping to recruit someone from all elements, but I don’t know any earthbenders,” he mumbled, still lost in thought.

Lance’s face lit up. “My buddy, my pal, you are in luck! I know of one!”

Shiro jerked his head up to look at Lance in surprise, eyes wide with excitement. Then they narrowed into curiosity. “How?”

“He’s an old friend.”

Keith snorted. “Literally. Didn’t you say you haven’t seen him in ten years?”

Lance glared at Keith. “Yeah, but he couldn’t have changed that much. He was always willing to help anyone in need! And he’s an earthbender- that definitely hasn’t changed.”

Shiro sighed, thinking his options over and coming up with nothing else, so he nodded at Lance. “Okay, where does he live?”

Lance stuck out his tongue as he studied the map, finger hovering for a couple seconds before slamming down on a spot. “Omashu!”

“Okay then. To Omashu,” Shiro smiled, taking up the reign and clicking his tongue to urge Voltron faster.

 

The large city loomed in front of them, and they all marveled at how truly incredible it was. It was made entirely of earth, and looked like a mountain; it’s large walls as impressive as the ice ones at the North Pole, albeit not as flashy, Keith admitted. 

The city’s symbol was displayed prominently, and while it definitely wasn’t a place Keith would want to live, with it’s close quarters and suffocating crowds, he could appreciate it. Shiro landed Voltron outside the walls, securing him a place in a barn with plenty of hay. They weren’t allowed to just fly in, that threatened the city’s security, which it took seriously, as anyone should.  
As they approached, they saw a man with a cart filled with cabbages arguing with the guards, who barked at him and then bended his cart over the edge. He dropped to his knees and yelled ‘my cabbages’ dramatically before being hauled away.

“Someone’s having a bad day,” Lance said, jerking his thumb at the small man trembling in the guards’ arms.

“That could be us in a few minutes.” Keith growled.

But things passed smoothly, or as smoothly as it could go. The guards had looked them up and down, then stayed silent for a few seconds, the group’s tension palpable in the air. Then they bended the gates open with quick, sharp movements, and stepped aside to let them pass without another word.

Shiro smiled at the guards as they passed through the gate, but they just continued to stare straight ahead, faces like stone. The gates shut immediately after they passed, and Keith jumped when he felt the rock come together inches from his back. His hair flew in his face and his jacket billowed with the gust; he grumbled and collected himself.

They stared at the city before them; it seemed to stretch on forever. People were milling about, some pushing carts, others carrying groceries, none paying the new arrivals any attention.

“Great, this is going to be just great.” Keith groaned.

“Where do we even start? He could be anywhere!” Pidge exclaimed.

“Lance?” Shiro asked, and everyone turned expectantly to the waterbender.

“Uh, sorry guys. My memory only goes so far. I’ve got nothing else.” Lance shrugged apologetically. 

“Tell us what he looked like,” Shiro offered encouragingly.

“Right. Uh, bigger than me. Dark hair, dark skin- darker than mine.” Lance smiled sheepishly, knowing his description was vague.

“Oh, thank god, that narrows it down so much!” Keith said, sarcasm dripping from the words and his posture.

“Oh, I’m sorry that my parents cut me off from my only friend to spend ten years in a fortress of ice by myself!” Lance yelled. “But no, it’s cool. Go ahead and yell at me for things I have no control over!”

Everyone stared at him with wide eyes that quickly glanced at the ground when he looked at them. An awkward silence ensued, nobody sure what to say.

“We’re going to have to split up, cover more ground, if we don’t want to spend a month here,” Shiro spoke up, voice gentle. “We’ll spend the night here tonight no matter what happens though, I think we all need a good night’s rest.” He smiled softly.

“I’m going with Shiro!” Pidge piped up, grabbing Shiro’s arm. “No way am I getting stuck with those grumpy boys.”

“Okay,” Shiro smiled apologetically at Keith and Lance. “We’ll take downtown, you guys take uptown. And we’ll meet back here at dusk.” 

Then they turned into town, but not before Shiro whispered ‘patience yields focus’ to Keith as he passed. Keith took a deep breath and dropped his arms.

“Okay, let’s get started.”

Lance away turned silently and headed to the upper part of the city, Keith following after him with guilt brewing in his stomach. He hadn’t meant to set Lance off, he was just tired and frustrated. But everyone was, so that was no excuse. They trudged through uptown, Keith taking in the obviously wealthy houses and quiet streets. This is not what he expected when he had seen the city on the horizon. They quickly moved on from this private section, Lance mumbling something about how Hunk definitely wasn’t here. The streets they walked down now were more what Keith had imagined, booths and housed lined the sides of the street- all made of rock as expected- and people mingled about. 

“Hey, about earlier-“ Keith started, but then something racing past caught his eye. It looked to be a rock cart on a track, and it was carrying an assortment of goods.

“No way! How could I forget!” Lance yelled in excitement, eyes alight once more as he watched the cart breeze past.

He grabbed Keith’s wrist and dragged him after the cart. Keith had no idea what was going on, but Lance was back to his old self so he just went with it, muttering ‘sorry’s to the people Lance pushed passed in his pursuit.

 

Turns out just going with it was not the correct choice to make. Keith was currently standing high above the city streets with one of those rock carts before him, which was teetering on the edge of what Keith would consider a cliff it was so steep. Lance was bouncing in front of him, telling a story about the last time he and Hunk had done this. Keith was sure he was playing up the amount of fun they had. 

“Come on, man! I’ve been cooped up in that ice palace for far too long!” Lance whined, but Keith didn’t budge. He remained far from the edge, arms crossed. “Me and Hunk used to do this all the time, it’s totally safe! Or are you just to scared?”

That got a rise out of Keith, who stalked up to Lance, poking him in the chest. “I’m not scared of anything!” He growled, but Lance only smirked back at his outburst.

“M’kay. After you,” Lance bowed dramatically, hands outstretched to the earth cart teetering on the edge of the slide.

Keith gulped, beginning to rethink his choice, but one look at Lance’s smug face had him climbing inside. Lance got in behind him, leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

“You ready for the ride of your life, hotshot?”

“I, uh, I think I’ve changed my mind,” Keith stuttered, eyes locked on the steep decline in front of him.

He tried to climb out, but firm hands on his shoulders pushed him back down. He glanced back and saw Lance smiling at him.

“Nu-uh, no take-backsies! I’m going to teach you how to live a little!”

And with that, Lance leaned them both forward, and the cart slid over the edge.

 

“How are we going to find one guy in this entire city!” Pidge groaned.

“We could ask around and see if anyone knows him?” Shiro offered, an encouraging smile on his face.

The two probably made quite the pair walking through the downtown market. Pidge displayed an exaggerated look of exasperation, dragging her feet and slumping her posture, a tiny ball of pessimism compared to Shiro, who was walking erect and proudly, eyes scanning the crowd with strength and a smile on his face, radiating optimism. 

“And why is it so hot here?” Pidge whined, taking out one of her fans and fanning herself.

Shiro snorted, of course Pidge would use a potentially deadly weapon so casually. He decided to ignore her petty whining, knowing it was all just an act to cover up the fact that she was uncomfortable and hungry.

“Come on, let’s grab something to eat, that booth over there smells delicious!” Shiro pointed to the designated booth, tugging Pidge over who mumbled an ‘okay’.

“How can I help you two today?” A warm-faced man greeted them, a wide smile on his face.

“Well, we’re looking for someone, so you could help by telling us where he is.” Pidge grumbled, still fanning herself.

The man looked perplexed, but his smile wavering. Shiro offered an apologetic smile in return.

“Don’t mind her, she’s just hungry and overheating.”

“Well, my food will fix that! What’ll you have?” The man said enthusiastically, the wide smile back on his face.

“Uh, well we’re kind new to town, so we’ll just take the chef’s favorite.” Shiro decided, and the man’s smile widened.

“Excellent!” He yelled their order to another man working in the back, then turned back to the pair, taking in their appearance.

“You’re a Kyoshi Warrior?!” He said suddenly, eyes locking onto the fan Pidge held.

She looked up at him in surprise, and quickly folded the fan, replacing it back on her hip. She glanced shyly at the ground. “Yeah.”

“I’ve heard a lot about you guys, er, well girls! I’d like to visit Kyoshi Island someday and see them in action myself. Heard they were incredible!” He gushed, and Pidge just stared at him, mouth open.

“I- uh, yeah! We’re, uh, yes. We’d love to have you visit!” Pidge stuttered, caught off guard at the praise. 

She always thought the Kyoshi Warrior’s reputation only spanned their tiny island. She glanced up at Shiro, who smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. The smell of their food snapped them back to the booth, where a man that wore an orange headband with the earth symbol at its center was carrying out their food to them. He looked just like the man that had waited on them, a warm face and kind eyes.

“Here you are!” He smiled, handing over their food. Pidge immediately dug in. “Heard you guys were new to town,” Shiro nodded in reply, taking a bite of his food, unable to resist the enticing smell any longer. “Well, you chose the right food booth! We’ve gained a reputation as one of the best in the city!” The cook laughed as they eagerly dug in.

“All thanks to my son here!” The man behind the counter said proudly, making the cook blush. “Couldn’t have done it without you!”

“Thanks, dad. So, what brings you to Omashu?” 

“We’re searching for someone,” Pidge answered around a mouthful of food. “We’re on a mission.”

“Uh, yeah, but that’s not important,” Shiro said pointedly, glancing at the pair of guards that passed behind them. Luckily, they didn’t even glance their way.

“Oh, okay. Who are you looking for? We come across tons of people a day, so we may be able to help!”

“Keith and Lance are so going down!” Pidge grinned excitedly, finishing off her food.

“Lance?” The cook cocked his head, eyes distant as he seemed to be sifting through his memories.

“Yeah, he’s just a guy we’re traveling with. We split up to look for this man, his name is Hunk, and they turned it into a competition.” Shiro explained, jabbing a thumb at Pidge to say he had no part in calling this a competition.

The cook’s eyes widened and glanced over at his father, but he was busy helping another customer, then glanced back at the pair before him. Pidge was practically bouncing on her feet, the food having returned her energy, while Shiro looked at her with a kind smile. He stepped forward, clearing his throat.

“I know Hunk,” that caught their attention once more.

Before he could elaborate, however, a loud scream sounded, startling everyone into looking up at the sky, where a cart- a cart? Why was it doing off its rails? Hunk panicked- flew overhead, two figures inside. One had his arms raised, a wide smile on his face as he whooped, while the other was cowering, hands gripping the sides tightly as if he would be thrown out any moment. The latter was the one who had screamed when the cart had derailed, that much was evident.

“Keith?! Lance?!” Pidge shouted.

“Oh no,” Shiro groaned, eyes following the projectile. “Come on, Pidge!”

“How’d I know we’d have to save their asses at some point,” Pidge grumbled. “Although, I didn’t think it’d be this early.”

The two took off into the crowd without a second glance back. “What about Hunk?” The cook called after them, then more quietly to himself. “What do you want with me?”

“We’ll be back!” Pidge called over her shoulder, never slowing her pace, easily weaving between people.

Hunk shook his head but followed after checking in with his dad. It was more difficult for him to weave through the excited crowd as he was a bigger man, and people didn’t always move aside for him to pass. But with numerous ‘excuse me’s and many ‘sorry’s he made it to where a ring of people was crowding around the rogue cart. He saw Shiro and Pidge pleading with four guards, who had who Hunk assumed was Keith and Lance roughly by the arms. They deflated as their friends were led away. 

But Hunk’s mind lingered on one of the boys. Tan skin, brown hair, piercing blue eyes. He’s seen him before, a long time ago if his foggy memory was anything to go by. He shook his head, and went after Shiro and Pidge, knowing they were the ones with all the answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I love this episode of Avatar, a true classic. Alas, so many jokes (Pippenpadscopolis the third) and then there's King Bumi, who is the pun king! Love that crazy, unexpectedly buff old man! Unfortunately, he won't be making an appearance though.  
> Anyways, uh oh, what have Keith and Lance gotten themselves into? And how is Shiro and Pidge going to get them out? What about Hunk? They found him and then they left him behind!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long silence! I've been working on a couple original stories of my own, as well as the other works i have on this site, that were just really speaking to me more at the moment, but I am here now! Enjoy!

“This is all your fault!” Keith hissed.

“No regrets,” Lance smirked from across their cell, where he was leaning against the wall with his hands behind his head.

“We had one job!” Keith growled, flopping onto the measly cot opposite of Lance, glaring daggers at Lance’s nonchalant form. “And you had to go and get us off track!”

“But you liked it.” Lance’s eyes bore into Keith’s, and Keith found himself unable to look away. “Come on, admit it!”

The corner of Keith’s lips quirked, and he crossed his arms, finally glancing away from the piercing blue eyes. “Fine.” He mumbled.

“What was that?” A smug smile broke out on Lance’s face. “I couldn’t hear you!”

“Yes, it was fun, okay!” Keith finally admitted in a huff, glaring at Lance.

Then Lance broke down with laughter, it bubbled out of his mouth and he leaned back against the wall, chest and shoulders shaking heartily. Keith chuckled as well, shaking his head at the events of today.

“Shiro’s going to kill us,” Keith said after both settled down.

“It was totally worth it. That’s the most fun I’ve had in a long while!”

A moment of silence passed and then Lance spoke up again.

“So, how long do you think we’re going to be in here?”

Keith snorted, and didn’t reply, mostly because he didn’t have an answer, but he had faith in Shiro and Pidge. They’d be out soon enough.

 

Shiro and Pidge trudged away from the crowd, eyes hard and mouths pressed in thin lines. Pidge was muttering about two idiots, while Shiro remained silent, running different ways to get Keith and Lance released. He groaned and rubbed his hand over his face.

“Uh, sorry about your friends!” A voice called after them, and they turned to see the chef from the food store pushing his way through the last of the crowd. He smiled at them apologetically as he approached.

“It was their own faults!” Pidge waved him off, signaling he had no need to apologize.

“But now we have to get them out,” Shiro reminded her, looking a bit exasperates, but that was gone when he turned to Hunk, a soft smile on his face instead. “Sorry, to run off on you before. What was your name? We didn’t catch it earlier.”

“It’s, uh, Hunk.” Hunk smiled sheepishly, watching the realization and shock dawn on Shiro and Pidge’s faces. 

They had forgotten their previous mission, replacing it with the current situation at hand, but now it all came rushing back.

“You’re Hunk?!” Pidge yelled. “Shiro, we actually found him!”

“I see that. Wow, Hunk, it’s good to meet you!” He shook Hunk’s hand. “Lance has been non-stop talking about you on the way here.” He chuckled.

“Really? We haven’t seen each other in, what? Over ten years? We’ve only spoken through letters since his parents cut him off from the world.”

“Yeah, Lance wouldn’t shut up about that either. I can see why his parents cut him off if he’d get himself into this kind of trouble all the time though.” Pidge grumbled, and Shiro playfully slapped her arm.

“Sorry we had to meet like this,” Shiro chuckled, turning back to Hunk. “But we’ve been looking for you because we need your help. Not about Lance though, well, maybe about Lance and Keith now too.” Shiro shook his head, looking peeved. 

Hunk offered a reassuring smile. “No problem! You guys can stay the night at my house tonight, and you can explain everything to me there!”

Shiro and Pidge looked at him with hopeful eyes, relieved smiles on their faces.

“Don’t mind if we do!” Pidge nodded.

Hunk’s parents were just as warm as Hunk, and they cooked a big dinner for their guests. They left them alone when they got down to business, though, and Shiro explained everything that happened so far to Hunk, Pidge cutting in occasionally to add an exaggerated detail. Hunk listened intently, his face a mask of concern, but he never interrupted them. He even stayed quiet for a couple minutes after Shiro had finished explaining, his fingers tapping nervously together.

“So, you want me to help you find the Avatar?” Shiro and Pidge nodded enthusiastically. “But no one has heard from or seen them since the Galra have taken control.”

“If I got a coin for every time someone’s said that-“

“Which is why we have to find her! The Galra need to be stopped.” Shiro cut in.

“Is this going to be, like, dangerous?” He glanced at the room where his parents were, then down to Shiro’s missing arm, but he didn’t let his eyes linger there for long. He instead glanced down at his hands.

“It could be, and most likely will be. That’s why we need all the help we can get.” Shiro said solemnly. “But if we succeed, everyone will be free of the threat of the Galra and Emperor Zarkon.”

“And you’re sure Zarkon isn’t the Avatar?”

“Absolutely.” Shiro fixed him with a determined gaze, and Hunk nodded.

“Can I- can I get back to you on that?”

“Sure,” a warm smile broke across Shiro’s face. “We’ve got time now since we have to get Keith and Lance out of jail.”

“About that,” Hunk said, smiling slightly. “I think I know what to do.”

 

The door of their cell swung open with a grating noise, and Keith jerked upright, snapping to attention, but relaxed when he saw the stoic guard standing there. Lance groaned and rubbed at his eyes, waking more slowly.

“What time is it?” He asked groggily.

“Lance! Keith!” Pidge ran into the cell, tackling Lance.

“Pidge, thank god! If I had to spend one more minute in here with Keith, who never talks, I was going to go crazy!”

“Lance, you’ve been in here for less than 24 hours.” Pidge said, unimpressed.

“You don’t know what I’ve been through!” Lance sighed dramatically.

Keith rolled his eyes and turned to find Shiro standing outside the cell with his arms crossed, and Keith gulped, walking over to him, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Look, Shiro-“ But he was cut off by a hug.

“You two are not allowed to be on your own ever again.” He chuckled, and Keith joined in.

“I think I can agree with that.”

“While you two got yourselves stuck in here, Shiro and I stuck to the original mission and found Hunk!” Pidge said, tugging Lance out of the cell behind her.

“Wait! For real?” Lance gasped, eyes lighting up at the mention of his childhood friend.

Shiro nodded. “Yeah, he’s waiting for us outside. He’s the one that got you guys out of here so we owe him big time.”

“Really? How?” Keith questioned, honestly curious.

“He completed some tests from the kooky king,” Pidge shrugged, like it was no big deal. “You were right, he’s a really good earthbender, and he’s also a genius!”

 

“Where is he? I gotta give him a kiss!” Lance declared, and let Pidge lead him to the exit, Shiro and Keith following behind.

Once they were outside the palace, Lance smiled as the sun hit his face, a wide smile stretching his lips as he breathed deeply. Then his eyes locked on a large figure standing off to the side, his back turned to them, shifting on his feet. Lance ran over to him, hugging him from behind.

“Hunk! It’s been so long!”

“Lance!” Hunk gasped, grabbing his friend’s shoulders and looked him over. “I’m so glad to see you! Still finding trouble, I see.”

Lance laughed and pecked his cheek. “Pidge told us you got Keith and me out of there,” he jerked a thumb at the palace. “So thanks!”

Hunk waved him away. “It wasn’t that hard.”

“Sure,” Lance dropped the matter, knowing it was no use arguing. “So, you gonna join us?” 

Hunk dropped his gaze at the question, wringing his hands. “I, um, I haven’t decided.”

“Oh come on, buddy! It’ll be a new adventure that we can share together!” Lance encouraged. “I can see it now, Hunk and Lance, earth and water, at it again! Watch out world!” Lance said dramatically, earning a chuckle form Hunk.

“Yeah, cause our adventures always ended so well,” Hunk smiled fondly.

“Pshh, we were amazing! What are you talking about?”

“Um, how about that one time you wanted to explore the sewers because you were sure they led to a secret underground facility, but instead found a group of purple pentapi. You were covered it red dots for a week!” 

“Hm, forgot about that. But no worries, Shiro will have our backs! Pidge too! But not Keith, don’t trust Keith.”

“Hey!” Keith said, coming up behind Lance who was smiling mischievously.

Hunk pushed past Lance, holding out a hand to Keith. “So, you’re the one on the receiving end of Lance’s antics now, huh?”

“I guess so,” Keith shrugged, shooting a glare at Lance, who was watching them nonchalantly. “How did you do it?”

Hunk laughed, startling Keith, and brushed a tear from his eyes. “I can give you a few tips!”

“So, you’re going to come with us?” Pidge stepped forward, eyes hopeful.

Shiro came up behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder and staring at Hunk evenly. Lance joined them, hands clasped before him and a wide smile on his face. Hunk glanced back at Keith, thankful to find him staring at his shoes instead of him.

Hunk ran the pros and cons through his head, tapping his fingertips together and biting his tongue. But with one more glance at the group before him, Hunk caved.  
“Yeah, I think I will.” He smiled, and everyone else matched it.

 

Hunk shifted his bag on his shoulder. His parents had easily agreed to the idea of Hunk traveling around the world, and he smiled at the joy that had been on their faces when he told them the group’s plans. They assured him they could run the restaurant perfectly fine without him and encouraged him to go out and have fun. Now here he was, climbing onto a flying bison with a ragtag group of benders and non-benders. 

“Oh buddy, you’re going to love Voltron!” Lance was explaining to Hunk, who looked nervously at his friend. “They can fly so high, higher than you’ve ever been before!”

“Uh, sounds…fun?” Hunk said meekly, but Lance laughed.

“Don’t worry, buddy, they’re a smooth flyer! Your stomach won’t even flip!”

“Why do I feel like you’re lying to me?”

“Nervous flyer?” Shiro smiled reassuringly at him, and Hunk nodded. “Don’t worry, I’ll take it slow.” 

Shiro glanced at everyone sitting in the saddle, checking to make sure everyone was secure, before turning back around.

“Yip yip,” he said, patting Voltron’s head.

The flying bison took to the sky with a roar, and Hunk yelped, grasping onto Lance tightly. He shut his eyes, not wanting to see his home growing smaller and farther away. Then he felt gentle patting on his arm, and he opened his eyes to see Lance turning purple. He quickly released his friend, muttering an apology and smiling weakly. Then his gaze caught sight of the view around him, and his mouth dropped open. He peaked over the saddle, one hand still tightly wrapped around Lance’s arm.

“See? What’d I tell you! Are you loving it?” Lance smirked.

“I-it’s, it’s amazing! I’ve never seen anything like this!” Hunk said honestly, eyes scanning Omashu far below them.

“Uh-huh, I told you! Welcome to team- er,” Lance paused, finger tapping his chin. “We’re going to need a group name to make this official!” Lance finally said, leaning back against the saddle, his hair blowing softly in the wind. Hunk did the same, looking at Lance with a perplexed expression.

“Uh, sure. Do you have something in mind, Lance?” Shiro replied.

“I do actually. We can be The Lions!” He shoved a finger up into the air dramatically, but it drooped when no one reacted. They only blinked back at him. 

“Don’t you mean Armadillo-lions?” Pidge cut in, adjusting her glasses and staring at Lance in confusion.

“What about Lionturtles?” Hunk added.

“Or Sea Lions?” Keith shrugged, just as confused as Pidge.

“Pygmy-lions?” Shiro called over his shoulder.

Lance groaned and ran a hand down his face. “No, no! Just Lions.” Lance tried again, raising both arms in the air, a wide smile on his face.

No one moved for the second time, then Hunk shrugged. “Sure, sounds good.” And everyone else mumbled their agreement, still a little thrown off.

Lance sighed in disappointment, waving a hand at them in dismissal. “Whatever. You’re all hopeless!”

And everyone burst out laughing, sharing the moment together, and Keith was reminded of what a family should be. He smiled softly, catching Shiro’s eye, who winked at him as his shoulders shook with laughter. For a second time, Keith thought that maybe this trip was meaningful, and not as pointless as he had originally believed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this wasn't a very eventful chapter, honestly, i'm a little stuck right now (writer's block is real), but I won't post any crappy writing (at least I hope I don't) so I spend as much time as needed to make this story good!  
> I think I gotta write an action scene, that always gets me excited to write! And now that everyone's together, we can get some teamwork action!  
> Hope you liked all my avatar references ;)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Avatar episode Cave of Two Lovers, one of my all time favs!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some avatar fanart for voltron asap! So if you know of any, send them my way. I don't have time to draw them, but I always love looking at other people's art! Just bender!voltron art is all I need in my life.  
> I also need fanart of the Lance and Keith in the scene in Cave of Two Lovers when Aang and Katara kiss and the light slowly fades out- like YES, gimme!

Lance and Hunk had taken to telling stories of their adventures to pass the time, and they had many.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Pidge interrupted the current story about a fishing trip they had gone on. “You got two fishhooks stuck in your thumb?”

“Yeah, ‘cause he used the second fishhook to try and get the first one out!” Hunk laughed, and everyone else joined in.

“Go ahead, laugh at my misery.” Lance pouted, though it was all for show.

“I’m surprised you can even sail a ship, Lance.” Keith spoke up.

“Uh, duh. I grew up in a city of ice! Also, it’s common for fathers to take their sons out on the ice when they come of age.” Lance retorted, sitting a little straighter.

“Oh yeah, I remember you telling me about that. Sounds terrifying! I prefer solid ground myself.” Hunk added, shaking his head. 

“Back to the story,” Pidge snapped eagerly. “Did you guys end up catching anything?”

“Nah,” Hunk said lamely, and Pidge deflated. “Well, Lance did catch a fish, but it was like two inches long.”

“So, nothing?” Keith chuckled.

“Yeah.”

“Think you could do better, hotshot?” Lance grumbled, glaring at Keith.

“Sure.” Keith shrugged.

“Fine. I challenge you to a fishing contest next time we land!”

“Fine with me.”

“Must you turn everything into a competition?” Pidge groaned, rolling her eyes.

“Yes, Pidge. It’s a part of our manly complex.” Lance said matter-of-factly.

“So, fragile. Avatar Kyoshi would crush everyone, especially Zarkon.” She grumbled, sinking back against the saddle.

“Shiro, you still have to tell me about her!” Keith called so Shiro could hear him over the wind.

“Oh yeah, sure thing, Keith. I can tell you the story right now-“ A rumbling cut him off, and everyone looked towards the horizon.

“Looks like we’ll have to make camp for the night. A storm is heading towards us.” Shiro announced, story already forgotten.

He guided Voltron down to a copse of trees, where everyone fanned out to search for a place where they could hole up and stay dry. The team had developed a rhythm, already used to their teammates and the duties that come with being on the road. When they made supply stops, everyone accomplished their jobs efficiently and with subtlety, most of the time. All in all, things were running smoothly, and Keith was enjoying their time together thus far. He finds soft smiles on his face as he listens to Hunk tell stories, at Lance’s dramatic movements, and Pidge’s confidence when she says she could definitely take Lance in a fight- and Keith believes her. Keith’s even gotten used to flying, something he was hesitant about at first, and finds it peaceful with the gentle wind that threads through his hair, the swaying of Voltron beneath him, the fluffy clouds floating by- sometimes Lance bends them into funny shapes.

A whistle pulls him from his thoughts and halts his search, and he followed the sound to where Lance was standing with his arms wide, the mouth of a very large cave rising behind him, swallowing his form. Hunk and Pidge were already rushing to inspect the cave, and Shiro emerged with Voltron at the same time as Keith. Shiro stood, arms crossed, as he studied the cave.

“Good work, Lance! This will be perfect.”

“Look there’s pictures on the walls!” Hunk’s voice echoed around the cave as the others entered, turning to see what he was talking about.

“They look like armadillo-lions!” Pidge bounced excitedly.

“Or pigmy panthers?” Keith tilted his head, eyes narrowing as he tried to discern the carved pictures.

“No, it’s a lionturtle,” Shiro breathed in awe, his hand reaching up to brush over the carving.

“Like what Coran saw?” Keith asked, eyes widening in realization.

“Can’t know for sure,” Shiro murmured.

“But why would it be here?”

“I…don’t have an answer.” Shiro shook his head, then turned around and fixed the team with a smile. “Alright, guys, let’s get a fire going and settle for the night!”

Just as expected, the thunderstorm came quickly, a sudden downpour that had Lance’s face lighting up like the fire that Keith had just lit. 

“Music to my ears! I could just dance to its beat!” Lance sighed, then started doing just that, twirling around the fire and trying to drag Pidge up with him, but after failing he turned to Hunk, who obliged with a smile. Keith couldn’t help but laugh at their exaggerated movements.

“Think you can dance better than me, sparky?” Lance called over his shoulder. “I bet you don’t even know one dance move!”

Keith snorted and sat back. “I actually do know a dance, but I’m not doing it for you.” He nonchalantly took a sip of his water.

“What! You can dance?”

“Unlike you.”

“You’re lying to me.”

“He’s not. He had to learn it for school, I had to help him.” Shiro chuckled, eyes alight from where he sat across from Keith.

“Keith, you have to show me! Shiro can do it with you!” Lance pleaded, abandoning his dancing with Hunk.

“No.”

“What if I show you a dance I know first?”

Keith remained quiet, and Lance took it as an agreement, so he quickly whispered something in Hunk’s ear, who nodded sagely. They repositioned themselves, posture straightening, then Lance bowed, and Hunk copied, their arms linking.

The movements that followed were very characteristic of watertribe, all smooth edges and flowing limbs and sweeping turns. But it still held an intensity, the tempo constantly shifting, capturing the attention of everyone. Lance and Hunk twisted around each other, striking what Keith was sure was waterbending poses in smooth, but rapid, succession. They seemed to stay inside an invisible circle, back to back, though they never collided. If this coordination was any indication to how they’d fight together, they’d be a force to be reckoned with.

Then they bowed to their audience, and applause erupted- Keith joining in subtly- which was amplified by the cave.

“Can’t believe you still remember that, buddy!” Lance smirked, draping an arm across Hunk’s shoulders.

“Do you know how many times you made me practice that with you?”

“Hey, it had to be perfect for the ladies,” Lance shot finger guns at Keith and winked. “You’re turn.”

Keith glared at him but didn’t move to get up. Lance pouted and sent him puppy-dog eyes, hands clasped in a pleading gesture. Then a hand was at his shoulder, and he glanced up to find Shiro standing over him.

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” He gave Keith an encouraging smile.

Keith sighed and stood, shaking out his arms, and taking a deep breath. He ran through the moves in his head, yup, all there. He followed Shiro to where Lance and Hunk had performed their dance, and they took up their starting stance- arms spread wide, balancing on one leg, their backs to the fire.

“You still remember this, old man?” Keith smirked.

“Of course,” Shiro smirked back. “Have a little faith.” 

Then they were moving, feet sliding and arms shifting into the next position, movements precise as they moved further apart. The spun at sharp angles, fists punching and bodies turning effortlessly. It was a powerful dance, and they stepped in a wide circle, Shiro and Keith each forming a half, until they completed it by coming back together, bodies angels towards each other and both fists raised over their heads, arching to meet the other’s. Applause erupted once more, and Lance even through in a hoot.

Pidge declared she was going to perform as well, seeing as everyone else had, and with a flick of her fans, she was in motion. Movements agile and fans moving in sweeping strikes. Her movements precise, though flowing a little more than Shiro and Keith’s routine. Once could overlook her small stature when she was exhibiting such strength a she was currently. Her expression was one of pure determination, and Keith is reminded how it is only enhanced by her traditional face paint. She ends with a flourish of her fans, snapping them closed. Everyone clapped once more; the atmosphere in the cave was at ease, wide smiles cracking across faces as they sat around the fire, enjoying each other’s company and stories.

Soon the fire burned down to coals, and Shiro made everyone turn in for the night. The rain was still battering the ground, and its rhythmic pattern echoed within the cave, lulling them to sleep quickly.

Keith awoke suddenly to the ground shaking, a deep rumble coming from further within the cave. He sat up on his arms, squinting into the darkness. When the rumbling didn’t cease, he stood, treading towards the sound, hand lit with a flame. He paused, letting the light illuminate his surroundings.

“Whatcha doing?” A voice whispered in his ear, making him slap a hand, not the one on fire, over his mouth to stifle a yelp.

He spun on his heels, his glare as hot as the fire in his palm, and came face to face with cool blue eyes, that almost (almost) doused the heat of his gaze.

“Lance, I could have burned you! You can’t just sneak up on me like that!”

“Hey, sorry. All good, won’t happen again.” Lance raised his hands in surrender. “But really, what are you doing?”

“Don’t you hear that?” Keith asked, surprised.

“Uhh,” Lance stood still, ear stretched towards the darkness. 

They waited in tense silence, then Keith felt the rumbling travel up through his body.

“Oh, that.” Lance finally said, head tilted as he tried to identify the sound. “I have no idea what that is, but should we really be going towards it?”

“Yes. Come on,” Keith grabbed his wrist and stalked into the shadows.

Why? He wasn’t entirely sure himself, but Keith knew he wasn’t going to get any sleep until he found out what this sound was. So, Lance and him cautiously peered around in the darkness with only Keith’s flame as a light source.

“Shh, did you hear that?” Lance broke the silent vigil. 

“Wha-“

But Keith was interrupted by a screech, and then a pack of wolfbats were rushing towards them. Lance screeched and dove behind Keith, arms clutching his shoulders as he used him as a shield. Keith increased his flame, waving it around so the animals would dodge around them. He sighed in relief when they disappeared back in the distance, coaxing his heart rate back down. Lance was still cowering behind him though, and he fixed him with an unimpressed look.

“Hey, I didn’t ask to be dragged along! That was terrifying!” Lance tried to defend himself.

Keith just rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Let’s head back, we’re finding nothing, and the rumbling just seems to be getting farther away.”

“I’m not going to argue with you on this!” Lance quickly fell into step with Keith, humming a song softly to himself.

“Uh, Lance?” Keith blanked, stopping in his tracks.

“Yup?” Lance peered over Keith’s shoulder, freezing when he saw they were standing at a wall.

“That wasn’t there before, was it?”

“No…” Lance said in disbelief. “Aw, come on! I just want to sleep!” Lance threw his arms in the air, sighing dramatically.

 

Shiro was surprised to find Keith and Lance’s sleeping bags empty when he woke but didn’t think too much about it. He set to work relighting the fire and greeted Hunk and Pidge with a smile as they trudged over to the warmth, still wrapped up in their sleeping bags.

“Where’s the other two?” Pidge grumbled, hair looking absolutely atrocious. 

“Not sure, actually. They were already gone when I got up.” Shiro shrugged, frown deepening.

“Wow, that’s impressive.” Hunk said through a yawn. “Lance is always the last one up- his beauty sleep is very important to him!”

Shiro’s eyebrows furrowed. “And it’s not like Keith to just wander off without telling me. Maybe we should go check the back of the cave for them, just to make sure they’re okay.”

“Let me finish my breakfast first. I think they can handle themselves for ten more minutes.” Pidge muttered, shoving food into her mouth.

Shiro chuckled and consented. Ten minutes later, he was patting Voltron and telling them to wait here until they get back before leading the way deeper into the cave.

 

“Great, what do we do now?” Keith growled, glaring at the wall blocking the way they had just come. 

They had double checked to make sure they didn’t take any premature turns in their sleep-hazed walk, so Keith knew this was the way they had come. Lance had taken to sinking to the ground, looking like he was two seconds from falling asleep.

“I dunno.” Lance groaned. “Sleep?”

“We can’t sleep now! Not exposed like this, not knowing what else is in here with us.” Keith argued, and Lance just remained silent.

Keith hmphed and turned back to the wall, urging his flame to extend, illuminating more of the wall. He followed it all the way to where it connected seamlessly to the other wall, like it had always been there. Keith inspected the other wall to his left, seeing as he didn’t know what else to do, and was surprised when he stumbled upon what looked like writing.

“Whoa,” he whispered.

“What’s that?” Lance was at his side again and Keith’s heart leapt into his throat at the sudden appearance. 

“Jeez, can you stop doing that! How are you so quiet?”

Lance only shrugged, a smirk on his face, and Keith noted the bags under his eyes were accentuated by Keith’s flickering flame, but so was the curve of his nose and hallows of his cheekbones. Keith adverted his eyes back to the writing.

“Oh, I recognize this,” Lance said suddenly, blinking at the wall. 

He grabbed Keith’s wrist and pulled him closer, moving his hand and the light with him as he squinted at the carved writing.

“You can read this?” Keith squinted at the writing as well, but it just looked like a bunch of random lines to him.

“Yeah, one of my favorite stories my mother used to tell me was written in this language, so I learned to read it for myself.” Lance said like it was no big deal.

“That’s…incredible,” Keith found himself saying.

“You think so?” Lance smiled, disbelief reflecting in his eyes.

“Uh, yeah! You learned a whole language just so you could read one book! I would never do that.”

“Huh,” Lance said quietly, but Keith saw a soft smile pull at his lips. “Anyways, speaking of my favorite story, this is it.”

“What? Why?”

“Well, the story does involve a cave.” Lance muttered, eyes still scanning the wall, moving Keith’s hand with him. “But other than that I’m not sure why it’s carved on this wall.”

“Tell me the story.”

“Hm, oh. It’s called Cave of Two Lovers.” Lance started, fingers tracing across the words, and Keith following with the light, though he was sure Lance didn’t need it to recite the story. “There was once a man and a woman named Oma and Shu, and they were in love; however, their villages were at war, so they were forbidden from seeing each other. They met in secret, in this cave, where they created a labyrinth of tunnels, so no one could follow them. But one day, Shu didn’t show up, and Oma learned he was killed in the war. Devastated, Oma unleashed a terrifying display of her earthbending, declaring the war over and bringing peace, and the villages combined into one. That’s how Omashu got its name, the joining of the lovers’ names- Oma and Shu.” Lance finished, lips pursing as his eyes lingered on the words, his next words almost a whisper. “The end.”

“That’s it?” Keith glanced over the wall with a frown. He had been expecting some sort of riddle, or something relevant to help them get out of their current situation. Lance fixed him with a scowl.

“That’s it? That’s all you have to say? Wow, should’ve expected that from you,” Lance grumbled, and it was Keith’s turn to glare at him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Nothing. Just that you don’t seem to have a romantic bone in your body!”

“Oh, I’m sorry I’m not swooning when we’re stuck in a cave with no way out!” 

Their yelling match ended when their eyes locked, both panting and snarling inches from each other’s faces. Their eyes widened, and they backed away, Keith quickly turning to stare at the wall, hoping to hide the heat he felt rising up his neck and to his cheeks. Then his eyes caught a string of the language at the very bottom of the wall, and he knelt down.

“Hey, er, Lance,” he cleared his throat. “Look at this.”

Lance appeared beside him, but Keith kept his eyes trained on the wall.

“Hm, it says ‘Love shines brightest in the dark,’” Lance said, fingers tracing the curves of the writing.

Keith sat back on his haunches with a huff. “Why couldn’t it just give us directions out of this place?” He grumbled.

Lance mumbled something and Keith finally looked over at him, eyes trailing down the curve of his nose and tracing his puckered lips- Keith shook his head.

“What’d you say?”

Lance shot him a shaky grin; it looked unnatural on his face, and Keith cocked his head at the boy’s flustered expression. He started motioning with his arms dramatically, hands raking through his hair multiple times. 

“Well, I said maybe this is, um, direction like you said. But its not explicit, obviously, but maybe it’s like a riddle that is giving us a hint to get out.” Lance stumbled over his words, speaking quickly and Keith’s mind struggled to keep up.

He put a hand on Lance’s wrist to stop his flailing arm; Lance froze. “Lance, you’re rambling. Just cut to the point.”

Lance gulped and shifted uncomfortably, eyes shooting down to where Keith still had ahold of his wrist. Keith quickly released him.

“Right, well, I was just thinking about how Oma and Shu had to of found themselves in the caves, and maybe we should take this statement literally.” Keith was still blanking, but Lance continued, not letting him get a single word in. “So, like maybe we should douse the light and…” The last word he mumbled so low Keith didn’t catch it.

“What was that?”

Lance laughed nervously. “Oh, nothing. Forget about it.”

Keith fixed him with a perplexed look. “No, really, I want to hear what you have to say. I think you’re on to something.”

Lance’s gaze turned hopeful. “Really?” Keith nodded. “Okay, okay. Well, Oma and Shu were in love right. So, maybe if we act like…we’re in love by…kissing in the dark so it’ll work for us too!” Lance’s words ran together at the end as he rushed to finish his statement, cheeks flushing pink.

Keith blinked. He had not been expecting that, and he had to admit, warmth sprouted in his stomach as he gazed at Lance. Lance, however, seemed to see something else on his face and chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“See, I told you it was stupid.”

Keith cleared his throat and shook his head. “Uh, y-yeah. Us, kissing?”

“Yeah, us kissing.” Lance said, dopey smile on his face.

“I definitely wouldn’t want to kiss you!” Keith laughed, but froze when he saw the look on Lance’s face.

“Well, I didn’t know it was such a bad idea! Sorry, for even suggesting it!” He sniffed, turning up his nose. Keith deflated- shit.

“No, no! I didn’t mean it-“

“Oh, I got exactly how you meant it, Kogane!” The venom in Lance’s voice made Keith flinch.

“Lance,” Keith let his body droop, hands dropping to his sides and plunging them into blackness, where they sat, listening to each other’s breathing.

 

“Where could they have gone?” Hunk muttered, calling out their names once more, only his voice reverberating back.

“Those two are always getting themselves into trouble, and we are always the ones to dig them out of it. Hopefully not literally this time.” Pidge muttered.

“They couldn’t have gone far,” Shiro murmured thoughtfully. 

Suddenly, the wall beside them receded and they all yelped and jumped back. A badgermole towered over them, looking down at them with its black eyes, then lowering its head to sniff at them. The trio remained frozen, not wanting to frighten the huge creature. But then a figure slid off of its back, landing steady on their feet. They stalked over the the trio, eyes glowing yellow, and studied them. They blinked in awe as they realized it was a woman, dressed in a dark green tunic, large gold earrings adorning her ears.

“Uh, hello, we don’t mean to intrude, but we’re just looking for our friends who got themselves lost.” Hunk spoke up first, drawing the girl’s attention. He smiled hesitantly. “I’m Hunk, and these are my friends Pidge and Shiro.”

The woman didn’t speak for a second, then smiled. “I’m Shay!” She held out a hand and Hunk shook it, surprised by the strength of it.

“Are you an earthbender?”

“Yes, and so are you!” Hunk nodded, confirming Shay’s statement.

“I will help you find your friends. I’ve grown up in these tunnels and have my ways of navigating them. My badgermole will help,” She walked over to it and placed both hands on its snout. The beast closed its eyes as did Shay.

She opened them a moment later, turning to the group with a wide smile. “I have found your friends.”

Pidge stepped forward, adjusting her glasses and peering suspiciously at the badgermole. “How exactly?”

“Well, Balmera here was one of the original earthbenders. She taught me! And so her senses reach further than mine, feeling the vibrations of the earth allowing her to locate the position of certain things- in this case your friends!”

“That’s incredible!” Hunk stepped forwards, smiling widely at Shay, who returned the gesture.

“Indeed. So, where are our friends?” Shiro said, amazed as he stared up at the badgermole.

“I will take you to them,” Shay responded.

 

Keith and Lance were now leaning against the wall that was blocking their path. Keith had relit his fire, holding it between them so Lance would be able to feel its warmth; he was obviously shivering. They hadn’t spoken a word to each other since the...incident. Keith felt guilt churning in his stomach, and it only intensified as when he glanced over at Lance, seeing his nose scrunched and eyebrows crinkled, arms hugging himself tightly.

“Lance,” he sighed, and the words caught in his throat when Lance turned a forlorn gaze on him. He much preferred the usual lighthearted heat in them. “I’m sorry. What I said, I didn’t mean it, really.”

Lance snorted, turning his gaze back to the floor. Keith felt something inside of him ignite.

“Lance, listen to me.” His fire grew in strength with his emotions. “I don’t hate you, not even close. I like watching you dance and have fun! I like listening to you talk about things you love, or the stories you tell about the adventures you and Hunk shared! You’re a genuinely kind person, and I just, I haven’t really experienced that in my life before. I mean, yeah, I had Shiro, but he was more like a brother to me, but you- you’re different. I don’t know how, you just feel different, and I’m sorry if I made you think I hate you, and I understand if you hate me, but I just want you to know I don’t hate you. Not one bit.” Keith had squeezed his eyes shut at one point, fists clenching tighter with each word he spoke. He dared not open them when he finished, his ragged breath filling his ears.

But then he felt a coolness on his fist that stopped his heart. His breath caught, and his eyes flew open to meet bright blue ones, their usual mischievous glare in them. Lance was smiling again, and it sent relief flooding through Keith. Then before Keith could react, Lance closed the distance between them, and Keith felt his breath on his lips before skin touched skin. He felt Lance’s hold on his wrists tighten and pull him closer. Keith’s hands found their way to his shoulders, and he melted into Lance. All too quickly, they separated. Keith opened his eyes and only then did he realize his fire had gone out, but he didn’t dare light it, not yet.

“So, you do have some romance in your bones?” Keith knew Lance was wiggling his eyebrows and he scowled.

“Don’t ruin it Lance,” but there was warmth in his voice.

Keith leaned back against the wall, and he felt Lance also settle against the wall, feeling him scooch closer until their shoulders bumped against each other. Then suddenly they were bathed in a glowing blue light, and they turned their eyes to the ceiling of the cave. The source of light came from glowing crystals imbedded in the rock, and the boys gaped.

“So, this is how Oma and Shu found each other! They let the crystals lead the way!” Lance said excitedly, then added more quietly. “Wow, it reminds me of the night sky.”

Keith smiled softly, eyes tracing the crystals, before turning to look at Lance, doused in the soft blue glow. But then suddenly he was falling backwards, as was Lance, and landed with an oof on the ground. What the hell?!

Lance said just this, and when Keith’s eyes focused he saw a large beast standing over them. It sniffed him, nose ruffling his hair before doing the same to Lance.

“What the hell?” Lance repeated, more quietly this time as he reached up to scratch the muzzle.  
Then Shiro appeared at Keith’s side, offering him a hand, which he took, disbelief and relief crossing his face. He glanced over to see Hunk helping Lance up.

“Uh, what is that?” Keith asked, gazing at the animal before him. He gave a small wave when Pidge waved down to them from atop its back.

“It’s a badgermole! The original earthbenders!” Lance squeaked, still petting its head, which it seemed to be enjoying a lot.

“You are correct,” an unfamiliar voice drifted through the darkness, but before Keith could ask the question that was on the tip of his tongue, Hunk spoke up.

“And we met Shay, she’s another earthbender that lives within these caves! She helped us find you guys.”

“Without her I think you’d be lost to the caves forever,” Shiro said, glaring at Keith and crossing his arms. “Why did you guys leave the camp?”

“Well, it’s all Keith’s fault!” Lance piped up. “I just wanted to stay and sleep, but Keith had to drag me along to find out where this weird rumbling was coming from!” 

“Come on, let’s just get out of here,” Shiro sighed and shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, I've been kinda lost on this story for a while. I just haven't been feeling it- can't write how I want to write and it feels flat. But I don't want to abandon this fic. If you guys have any suggestions or encouragement please please please hit me up!! I don't know if this even makes sense, i've been staring at it for too long.  
> I've been thinking of doing one-shots based on my favorite avatar episodes and inserting the voltron characters into them, but that seems kinda impersonal (maybe?), but if its something you guys would be interested in let me know. Or, i'll also take suggestions on what episodes I should do!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and suggestions are always appreciated (please be nice). I will read and respond to all comments as quickly as I am able. Thank you!  
> My updates will be sporadic as school makes for a hectic and unpredictable schedule, but comments and kudos are always a source of motivation!  
> Also, if you haven't seen Atla, please go watch it! It's an incredible show with lots of wisdom and humor in it!


End file.
